Operación X
by SkyGuide
Summary: Cuando Tsuna en un entrenamiento es descubierto por dos de sus compañeros de clase, no sólo tendrá que preocuparse de ellos y su secreto, si no que también una nueva "amenaza" los asecha, CAPÍTULO 8 SUBIDO
1. Objetivo 1: El Descubrimiento

**X GENERATION**

_**LUNES**_

P.O.V Taisei

-¡Pero Sawada! Que les ocurrió ahora- Había dicho Hana, muy preocupada por Dame-Tsuna

-¿Esto? Ja, no se preocupen solo fue un pequeño accidente, fue nuestra culpa, cruzamos con la luz roja y…

-¡Eres un tonto! No vuelvas a hacer algo tan descabellado como eso

-L-lo siento Kurokawa- El chico se disculpó, poniendo esa patética cara de perdedor

_El mismo accidente, los tres el mismo día, eso sí que es extraño_

Realmente es extraño.

Y así continúo toda la semana, no dejaba de pensar en lo que Sawada había dicho, no me lo creía. Estaba tan metido en el asunto que no me podía concentrar.

Ya era viernes, Akimitsu y yo íbamos camino a casa.

-No crees que es extraño- Le dije, el me miro con curiosidad

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que Sawada, Yamamoto y Gokudera se hayan lastimado justamente los tres al mismo tiempo

-Ah! Y no sólo ellos, Sasagawa-sama también vino hoy un tanto herido y no solo…

-Aaaah Reborn! Porque tenemos que ir el Domingo

Escuchamos a Sawada, nos escondimos detrás de unos arbustos (por si no lo dije, estaban cerca del parque)

-Te guste o no van a ir, yo soy tu tutor, harás lo que yo diga… ¿Entendiste? (lo último lo dijo como amenazándolo… ya conocen a Reborn n.n')

-S-si…

-Oigan, yo me voy a casa, entonces, el domingo a las cuatro- se escuchó la voz de Yamamoto

-Si…- Volvió a hablar Tsuna

Y todos se fueron

-Estás pensando lo mismo que yo…-Le dije a Akimitsu

-Por supuesto…

-Vamos a descubrir a Sawada y sus amigos- Dijimos los dos al unísono, no podía creer que al fin estuviéramos de acuerdo en algo (ya saben que los mejores amigos siempre son dos extremos distintos)

_**DOMINGO**_

Ahí estábamos a las 3:55 de la tarde afuera de la casa de Sawada escondidos

-Adiós, volveremos para la cena- había dicho Sawada

-Ten cuidado Tsu-kun

-Adiós Tsuna-nii

Sawada ya había salido seguimos escondidos hasta que avanzó un buen trecho, vi que no estaba solo, habían tres niños con él, uno tenía un atuendo rojo, como los que usan en china, el otro parecía un brócoli con traje de vaca (la mejor descripción para Lambo XD), y llevaba un traje muy formal, con un sombrero, y en el mismo tenía un camaleón, hasta ahí no había ocurrido nada fuera de los común, lo seguimos hasta el parque, en el cual se reunió con Gokudera, Yamamoto y Sasagawa-sama, pero no solo ellos, también estaban Kyoko, una chica de la secundaria Midori y una extraña chica de cabello morado que tenía un parche en su ojo derecho.

-Me pregunto que estarán haciendo...- dijo Akimitsu, creo que no termino la frase ya que tome su cabeza e hice que se agachara

-Shhh...-lo calle- haz silencio, no ves que pueden oírnos idiota!- hable los más bajo posible, al parecer no lograron escucharnos, estaban demasiado ocupados haciendo no sé que cosa.

-Bien, creo que ya estamos todos- escuche a Sawada hablar- Que estamos esperando... Vamos!

-VAMOS TODOS… AL EXTREMO!- Gritó casi dejandoños sin oídos Sasagawa-sama

Cuando al fin decidieron partir, mire mi reloj, eran las 4:30 PM...

_Todavía tenemos tiempo_

Los seguimos, iban discutiendo de algo, apenas y les entendía una que otra palabra, hablaban algo sobre un noveno e Italia, y una ceremonia de no sé qué, lo único que podía saber en ese momento era que calculando la dirección a la que iban, se dirigían al montaña Namimori. "Que es lo que harán en la montaña, esto es cada vez más extraño, y quien es el noveno, y sobre todo, porque Italia", tenía muchas preguntas sin respuesta

-Tsuna, será mejor que vayas preparándote... Esta vez no quiero accidentes ni nada por el estilo- Se hoyó una voz bastante aguda, como la de un niño

-No te preocupes, esta vez seré más cuidadoso

_Sabía que estaba mintiendo _

-Gokudera y Yamamoto también, deben prepararse, esta vez no se arruinara la ceremonia de sucesión... Me entendieron (eso también sonó con un tono amenazante, LOL) – Se escuchó la misma voz de hace un momento

S-si- respondieron Gokudera y Sawada (imagínenlo con las caras de miedo que siempre ponen)

-Jajá, eres muy gracioso pequeñín

Fin P.O.V Taisei

P.O.V Tsunayoshi

_Yamamoto sigue pensando que esto es un juego_ (la gotita)

Íbamos en camino a la montaña a entrenar, sin duda, era el lugar más seguro de Namimori, si algo salía mal, no terminaría destruyendo el pueblo completo, así que me sentía tranquilo, generalmente no entrenamos los Domingos, pero según Reborn debíamos estar en "forma" para la ceremonia de sucesión, suspiré

_Ahh que es lo que pretende Reborn ahora... sin duda quiere torturarnos _

Los entrenamientos de Reborn siempre me dejaban sin aliento, y siempre terminaba rompiéndome algo, la última vez me golpee la cabeza y después de eso no recuerdo nada más, según Reborn estuve 2 días dormido.

_En dos semanas más se realizara nuevamente la ceremonia de sucesión, espero que esta vez no se arruine... _

Una extraña sensación interrumpió la conversación que sostenía conmigo mismo, como acto reflejo mire hacia atrás y me quede un buen tiempo mirando

-Juudaine, ¿pasa algo?

-N-no nada, solo es que siento como si alguien nos siguiera

Fin P.O.V Tsunayoshi

P.O.V Akimitsu

¿Cómo es que Sawada sabía que los estábamos siguiendo?

Taisei y yo nos quedamos helados durante el tiempo en que eramos observados por Sawada

-¿Pasa algo Tsuna-san?- Se escuchaba la voz de una de las chicas (Haru)

-No se preocupen, tal vez solo sea un animal o algo por el estilo... Bien, no importa sigamos, di un largo suspiro, por poco y nos descubrían.

Fin P.O.V Akimitsu

P.O.V Tsunayoshi

Ya casi llegábamos al lugar de entrenamiento, antes de irnos Reborn me había dicho que mi padre estaría allí esperándonos, y no solo el Colonello y Lal también estarían para el entrenamiento (no se ni para que Tsuna entrena, si es muy poderoso u.u).

Todavía sentía que alguien nos seguía, era extraño, siempre me preocupaba de que nadie nos siguiera y esta vez no debía ser distinto, pero bueno, lo único en lo que estaba concentrado ahora era en entrenar rápido, para irnos luego a casa, lo que no entendía era por qué Kyoko-chan y Haru debían venir con nosotros, ellas no tenían por qué estar metidas en este asunto, era muy peligroso, así que me animé a preguntarle a Reborn.

-Oye Reborn, ¿Por qué Haru y Kyoko-chan deben venir con nosotros, es muy peligroso- Reborn estaba sentado en mi cabeza, yo seguía esperando la respuesta

-Porque tú las metiste en esto en el momento que les contaste toda la verdad allá en el futuro, además necesitan un incentivo para entrenar bien, así que… mejor… mejor… ZZZZ- ¬¬" se había quedado dormido…

-Oye Reborn! Siempre te quedas dormido cuando estás en aprietos… Reborn… Reborn! _Aay… Ya no hay caso..._ (Y la típica cara que pone Tsuna y una gotita en su frente)

-Jajaja, el pequeñín se quedó dormido- dijo Yamamoto con la sonrisa de siempre

Llegamos al lugar donde entrenamos, y como había dicho Reborn, ahí estaban mi padre, Colonello y Lal, lo más impresionante era que Lal y Colonello no estaban peleando como lo hacía cada vez que se veían. (LOL)

-Bien Sawada, que bueno que llegas, ya me estaba aburriendo- Dijo Lal acercándose a mí

-S-sí,-

-Y bueno que esperas, hay que entrenar, primero iremos Lal y yo contra ti, después lo harán Yamamoto y Gokudera, y por ultimo Ryohei- ¡Por qué ahora les dio con turnarse para acabar conmigo, pero bueno, no tengo otra opción, también tengo curiosidad en saber cuanto a han aumentado mis habilidades

_**AHORA IMAGINEN LA CANCIÓN TSUNA AWAKENS… TODO ES MAS ÉPICO CON ESA CANCIÓN XD**_

P.O.V Taisei

Ya es hora, es hora de descubrir la causa de las heridas de Sawada, hasta ahora todo es normal, pero parece que ahora ocurrirá algo grande… GRANDEEE

Había traído una cámara para guardar la evidencia, una nunca sabe, estaba junto a Akimitsu escondido en unos arbustos, y el tonto estaba tan emocionado que se le ocurrió levantar los brazos tan bruscamente que me golpeó la nariz, haciendo que se me cayera la cámara

-Eres tonto o te haces- le dije, agache mi cabeza para recoger la cámara el también tenía la mirada gacha.

-Bien aquí voy…-se escuchó la voz de Dame-Tsuna, pero sonaba más serio, como si no fuera él.

Levanté la mirada, y no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, Sawada estaba completamente cambiado, sus ojos en vez de ser cafés, eran de un color naranja, y tenía una llama del mismo color en la cabeza, y no sólo en su cabeza, también llevaba las llamas en cada mano, pero parecían estar protegidas por algo, desde donde yo estaba, se divisaban una especie de guantes, supongo.

-¡Oye! Sawada!, sin llamas en las manos, no querrás lastimar a alguien- Se escuchó una voz, la que estaba hablando era esa pequeña niña que estaba al lado de otro que se parecía a ella, ¡Como era posible que hubieran tantos bebés!

-Si…- Contestó Sawada, ya me empezaba a dar miedo, era muy intimidante.

_**TSUNA AWAKENS DE NUEVO**_

Después de eso, ambos bebés se aproximaron a atacar, Sawada se encontraba dando la espalda a ellos, y yo… me puse a grabar la acción

_**Sawada estaba de espaldas, pero los esquivó sin dificultad, los bebés de inmediato intentaron atacarlo de frente, la niña llevaba una especia de metralleta, el otro bebé igual, con esas armas intentaron atacarlo, justo antes de eso Sawada hizo una forma extraña con las manos, una especie de cuadrado (ya saben lo que significa), cuando los bebés se disponían a golpearlo, él tomó en cada mano, cada arma, y ¡las congeló! **_

_**-Esto no puede ser…-Dijo el bebé con el chupete celeste (disculpen la ignorancia, sé que son pacificadores, pero los compañeros de Tsuna no saben usar ese término) **_

_**-¡Las Armas! Gokudera! Yamamoto!... Rápido!- **_

_**-Si!- **_

_**Podía notar que Sawada no estaba no estaba cansado, ni sudado, y ni siquiera estaba ni un poco agitado, sentí escalofríos ¿Era este el verdadero Sawada Tsunayoshi? O sólo es Dame-Tsuna intentando ser alguien diferente… **_

_**La acción continuaba (mejor seguiré narrando o quizás que me hagan XD) **_

_**Gokudera y Yamamoto se acercaron a Sawada rápidamente, vi como la Katana de Yamamoto se convertía en una brillante espada, y que Gokudera sacaba unas extrañas bombas dinamitas que… esperen… ¡SE PRENDEN POR SI SOLAS! **_

_**Pero… Sawada los esquivo fácilmente, pero Yamamoto logró reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido y se volvió a atacar nuevamente a Sawada, y… y… por poco!, **_

_**-Muy Lento- volvió a hablar Tsuna, Akimitsu y yo estábamos en Shock, Dame. Tsuna hizo un extraño movimiento y golpeó a Yamamoto en el cuello, dejándolo inmóvil en el suelo. **_

_**-Sasawaga… Rápido!- gritó la bebé que al igual que nosotros estaba sorprendida, **_

_**Sasawaga-sama se dirigió a atacar **_

_**-GOLPE AL EXTREMOOOOOO!- Gritó de nuevo dejándome medio sordo**_

_**Pero no duró nada, porque Sawada lo derrivó de un solo golpe en el estómago, sí que era fuerte… **_

-Todavía son muy lentos…- decía Tsuna, ahora sí que daba miedo, desde donde estaba viendo, podía notar que no había ni una sola gota de sudor en su frente, tampoco estaba ni un poco agitado, estábamos sorprendidos y no sólo yo, el bebé de chupete celeste y la de cabello azul también lo estaban

Noté que el otro bebé con las patillas muy izadas se despertó de repente, y su camaleón al mismo tiempo que él

-Bien hecho Dame-Tsuna, pero todavía tendré que seguir entrenándote, todavía de falta, en cuanto a ustedes, mejor dejaré que Lal y Collonelo se encarguen- dijo el

-Tsuna-kun! Va a estar bien mi hermano?- escuché que preguntaba bastante preocupada Kyoko

-No te preocupes Kyoko-chan sólo le di un golpecito- dijo Tsuna quien ya había vuelta a la "normalidad", ¡Si ese era un golpe suave… CUAL ERA EL GOLPE A MÁXIMO PODER!

-Akimitsu… mejor nos vamos, no me gustaría saber que nos pasaría si nos descubren

-Ti-tienes razón, yo m-me voy-

Y salimos corriendo lo más rápido que pudimos, claro que demoramos más o menos una hora en bajar la montaña, cuando al fin estábamos abajo, ya era tarde, alrededor de las 6:30 P.M, ya debíamos volver a casa, además como ya casi era hora de la cena, Sawada también estaría bajando la colina, entonces decidimos caminar lo más rápido que pudimos hasta llegar a Namimori, cuando al fin llegamos eran las 6:45 teníamos tiempo de sobra, nos sentamos en el parque que hay cerca.

-… ¡Que fue lo que vimos hayá! . le dije alarmado a Akimitsu

-Bueno… Que Sawada se transformó, derribó a todos de un golpe sin mencionar que…-

-¡Ya entendí!... lo que digo es que eso si que fue extraño, realmente no puedo creer lo que vi.

-Tal vez fue un alucinación…-

- Mmm… lo dudo, no estoy tan loco tampoco…

-Lo siento, pero le preguntamos mañana…

-Buena idea… Hasta acá llego el secreto de Sawada Tsunayoshi…


	2. Objetivo 2: Secreto en Peligro

Holiwiis! Estoy contenta con el primer Review que tuve en el primer capítulo (n.n), realmente no tengo idea de que es lo que va a pasar más adelante, yo solo llego y escribo lo que se me ocurre en los 5 minutos de inspiración, no sé lo que pasara más adelante, y hace un rato tampoco sabía lo que pasaría en este fic...

Esta es la simbología

-HolaHolaHola- son los diálogos

_Hola Hola Hola_ los pensamientos

(HolaHolaHola) es mi interrupción sea un P.O.V de un personaje o no...

_**HolaHolaHola**_ la acción o lo que sea

Bueno... Comenzamoooooos ;)

_**X GENERATION**_

Chapter 2: Un peligroso secreto en peligro de ser descubierto

_**LUNES**_

P.O.V Tsunayoshi

Me desperté a eso de las 7 de la mañana, no pude dormir tranquilo, si realmente alguien nos había seguido ayer, significaba que el secreto de la familia Vongola estaría en serio peligro, lo peor es que es de esos secretos al cual no se le pueden dar una excusa que tenga sentido, o eso es lo que creo.

_Mejor me levanto, así llegaré más temprano a clases y podré conversar el asunto con los chicos_

De repente alguien me golpeó en la cara dejándome pegado a la pared

-Despierta ya Dame-Tsuna- era Reborn (no podía ser otro XD)

-Itte Itte, ¡Oye Reborn por qué me golpeaste! Si ya estaba despierto!- ㄱ.ㄱ

-Ya lo sé, pero estaba aburrido y tú eres el único disponible para ser golpeado... Además soy tu tutor y hago lo que quiero- (WOW nunca espere que sonara tan Reborn)

-Tsu-kun! ¿Estas despierto?- oí la voz de mamá desde la escalera

-¡Sí! De inmediato me levanto!-  
-Hai, iré a preparar el desayuno

Despues de levantarme baje a la cocina, ahí estaban Bianchi, Fuuta, Lambo, I-Pin y Reborn, los cuales ya estaban sentados en la mesa

-Oye Tsuna! Vamos a jugar- me dijo Lambo levantándose en la mesa

-No Lambo! Tsuna-san tiene que ir a estudiar ahora

-Oye I-Pin! Te estas poniendo aburrida...-

Después de eso, I-Pin se molestó y después... Mejor véanlo ustedes

Saco un dulce de Gyosa y...

-Puño Gyoza!- Yyyy Lambo voló por los aires... Otra vez

Chocó contra la pared, y se levantó quedando de rodillas al suelo apoyando sus manos

-Debo... Resistir... No... Aaaah mammaaaa-

-Ara... Lambo-kun, no llores, que te parece si después te compro un helado- mi mamá siempre usaba esa "técnica" con Lambo

-Siiii Helado-

-Jejeje- reí nerviosamente, tenía un tic en mi ojo izquierdo debido a la escena que ya se volvía habitual en las mañanas.

-Oye, Tsuna- me habló Reborn- no deberías ir ya a la escuela

-H-hai- comí rápido y me dispuse a salir

-Ya me voy!

-Ten cuidado Tsu-kun- hablo mi mamá

-Adiós Tsuna-nii

Y me fui a la escuela, en el camino me encontré con Yamamoto y Gokudera, el cual comenzó a pelear con Yamamoto... Ayy...

-Acaso no hay otra cosa de la que hables idiota del beisball!- Estaba gritando a todo pulmon Gokudera, me alegraba de que estuvieran bien despues del entrenamiento que tuvimos ayer

-Maa Maa Gokudera no es para tanto- Yamamoto intentaba calmar a Gokudera-kun

-Oigan! Por favor no peleen- les dije, pero no había caso- Aaaah porque no se calman!

-Cálmalos tú, es tu familia- Oí una voz que ya era familiar

-Re- REBORN! Porque Yo

-Porque tú eres el jefe (tuche)

Y me dio una patada en las nalgas lanzándome a esos dos que todavía estaban peleando y... Yamamoto y yo nos estrellamos cabeza con cabeza u.u'

-Itte Itte Itte- eso realmente me dolió, no era necesario que Reborn me pateara

-Juudaine! ¿Está bien? ¡Idiota del beisbol porque golpeaste al Décimo!- dijo Gokudera-kun poniendo la cara de "voy a matarte"

-¿Yo que? ¿Golpear a Tsuna?

-Te equivocas Gokudera-kun, no pasó nada, solo que Reborn me lanzó hacia ustedes eso es todo n.n'- intente decir para ver si se calmaban por lo menos y poquito n_n'

-Juudaine... Esta seguro?...

-AL EXTREMOOOO- se hoyo un grito que cada vez más se aproximaba a nosotros

-Onii-chan! ¡Espérame!

Era Kyoko-chan, Onii-san y Haru quienes intentaban alcanzarnos, y cuando al fin llegaron me animé a saludar

-Buenos Días Kyoko-chan, Haru

-Buenos días Tsuna-kun

-Buenos días Tsuna-san

-SAWADA!- Gritó Nii-san aunque estaba al lado mío- ALGUN DIA COBRARE MI REVANCHA AL EXTREMOOO- (Esto esta extremamente bueno XD

-S-si- sonreí, la situación era bastante divertida

-Mejor vayamos a la escuela, si llegamos tarde Hibari-kun nos morderá hasta la muerte-dijo Kyoko-chan, Hibari no hacia excepciones

-Buena Idea- y nos apresuramos para llegar a la escuela, todos hablaban de distintas cosas, y yo les explicaba a Kyoko-chan y a Haru como era la ceremonia de sucesión y que debían hacer ellas

-Que divertido, con mucho justo ayudaremos

-Hai! Kyoko y Haru harán una comida que la mafia no podrá olvidar

Las chicas estaban bastante entusiasmadas con la misión que tenían, me alegré, si no les daba alguna tarea útil para la ceremonia, Reborb me torturaría en el entrenamiento

Cuando llegamos a la escuela Haru se despidió y siguió su camino hacia su escuela

_7:45… Legamos bien, ahora tendremos tiempo para pensar… _

Al llegar al salón 2-C no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y viendo…

Por alguna razón todos rodeaban el puesto de Taisei, parecía como que estuvieran viendo algo…

-¡Q-que significa esto!

-Diganme que es una cámara escondida o una escena de laguna película

-¿Eso no va contra las leyes de lo obvio? (Explicación al final del capítulo)

Sólo logré escuchar eso, lo demás no se entendía, era entre gritos, maldiciones al cielo… y así.

Al igual que yo noté que Kyoko-chan y los demás también estaban curiosos ante la situación, al parecer los del salón no habían notado nuestra presencia, porque no nos saludaron ni nada por el estilo.

-Tsuna-kun… ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-En realidad no lo…-

-¡Sawada!- el gritó de Kurokawa Hana me silenció.

-¿Qué pasa Hana?

-Nada de qué pasa, ¡Eso te lo deberíamos preguntar a ti!

Mis ojos se abrieron, sería posible que…

-D-de que… hablan- estaba helado de la impresión, y no solo yo, Yamamoto, Gokudera y Kyoko-chan también se congelaron ante el grito imponente de Hana, la cual cuando ya se había calmado un poco siguió hablando

-Taisei, muéstrale- habló muy seria

-Hai-dijo Taisei-kun

Nos mostró una cámara que tenía un video, vi que en video estabamos yo en el modo híper, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Onii-san, y los Arcobaleno, tenía razón, alguien nos estaba siguiendo ayer, y ese alguien era Taisei, pero no solo el, porque también había sentido la presencia de alguien más.

Habían descubierto el secreto de La Vongola

_**CONTINUARÁ… **_

**HOLIII **

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, RECUERDEN DEJEN SUS REVIEWS… Y AH! CASI LO OLVIDABA, DEJENME EXPLICARLES LAS LEYES DE LO OBVIO… **

**LAS LEYES DE LO OBVIO (TEORÍA DE JAVI LOBOS, YO ;) ): CONSISTE, BUENO, EN LAS COSAS OBVIAS, POR EJEMPLO, TODO LO IMPOSIBLE PARA EL SER HUMANO, CORRER A LA VELOCIDAD DE LA LUZ, VOLAR, FUSIONARSE, TENER LLAMAS EN LAS MANOS, LA EXISTENCIA DE DEMONIOS CON FORMA DE NIÑOS, ÁNGELES MALVADOS, Y EN POCAS PALABRAS, SI UN ANIME NO ROMPE ESTAS LEYES… NO HAY ANIME **

**Y RECUERDEN **

**REVIEEEEEEEEWS QUE AYUDAN A MI MORAL Y ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO! **

**:) **


	3. Objetivo 3: ¿Cómo es Posible?

_**X GENERATION**_

**Capitulo Anterior:**

**-Muéstrale Taisei**

**-Hai**

**Estábamos yo en el modo híper, Gokudera, Yamamoto, y los Arcobaleno, no lo podía creer**

**Habían descubierto en secreto de la Vongola**

_**Chapter 3: ¿Cómo es posible?**_

**P.O.V Tsunayoshi**

Esto no puede ser

Realmente no me cabía en la cabeza, no podía ser posible que ellos hubieran descubierto el secreto, y no sabía dónde estaba Reborn, siempre desaparece cuando lo necesitamos

Intente verme lo más normal que pude ante la situación, ya que había una posibilidad de 0,0000000000000000000001% para inventar una excusa valida en lo que nos queda de día

-Vamos que esperan, hablen- nos dijo Hana con un tono molesto, ella daba más miedo que Hibari y Reborn... ¡Pero juntos!

-Etto... Yo... Nosotros...-

-DING, DANG, DONG- ¡Y nos salvó la campana! (Si los salvé), ahora tenía tiempo para pensar en toda la clase, ahora nos tocaba clase de matemáticas, estaba tranquilo, ya que mis notas en la escuela han mejorado, hasta el punto de volverse regulares (n.n)

-Ciaossu, estúpidos alumnos- y esa voz otra vez (ustedes ya sabrán quien es) ¡no entiendo como lo hace!

-¿Ciaossu...maestro...?- dijimos todos al unísono

-¡Es el amigo de Sawada, el que también estaba en el video!- Yyyy hasta aquí llegué, van a matarme

-Olvidé presentarme; yo soy RE-BORN y seré su maestro suplente de matemáticas.

Y comenzamos la clase, no puse gran atención a lo que Reborn decía estaba mas ocupado en pensar en una buena excusa creíble para darle a Hana, y lo mejor es que podía ser respaldado por Reborn, aunque dudo mucho que quiera ayudarme, cuando íbamos por la mitad de la clase Reborn nos llamó

-Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Kyoko, el director los necesita, acompáñenme para llevarlos con el

Nos paramos, y nos fuimos afuera con Reborn

-Listo, ahora piensen que excusa les van a dar a sus estúpidos amigos

-¡Q-Queee pero como te enteraste!

-Shhh has silencio Dame-Tsuna, yo soy tu tutor y me entero de todo- me dijo Reborn que estaba en el pasillo con nosotros

-Pero... ¿Acaso el director ya sabe sobre esto?

-No, solo era una excusa para sacarlos de ahí

-Tsuna tenía razón, alguien nos seguía ayer- dijo Yamamoto quien estaba pensativo

-Jaja, El Décimo nunca se equivoca- dijo Gokudera orgulloso de quien sabe que

-Tsuna-kun ¿Que haremos ahora? Engañar a Hana-san es muy difícil, lo eh intentado y siempre de alguna manera te saca la verdad

-Sólo hay que pensar...-

Fin P.O.V Tsunayoshi

P.O.V Taisei

En el lapso en que el profesor se fue, nos pusimos a hablar sobre el video

-¿Estás seguro Taisei?- me preguntó Hana- Todavía no me cabe en la cabeza que Sawada sea así

-Sí, completamente, de hecho, Akimitsu y yo los seguimos desde el parque, y mientras iban allá hablaban de Italia y una ceremonia, y un noveno, y... Y... ¿Vongola Famiglia?- esa palabra que de repente recordé vino a mi mente, El bebé que ahora es nuestro sensei había dicho algo sobre Vongola ese día

-¿Vongola Famiglia? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Lika (una niña cualquiera no tiene ninguna importancia) que se mostraba sorprendida ante esa extraña palabra.

-Si no me equivoco, Famiglia es Familia en italiano... Entonces sería Familia Vongola... Megumi, tu que tienes tu computadora aquí busca que es Vongola Famiglia- dijo Hana, estaba decidida a averiguar en qué se metía Sawada

-Hai- dijo, creo que vamos descubriendo el secreto de Dame-Tsuna cada vez mas hasta llegar a la verdad

Megumi tenía su computador encendido, vi que buscaba la información mientras analizábamos el video, parte por parte, y lo comentábamos

-Espera... ¿Sawada tiene fuego en las manos?

-¡Es cierto! No me había fijado

-Y no sólo en sus manos, en su cabeza también, y Yamamoto tiene... ¡¿Eso es una espada?! Y Gokudera... ¡¿Bombas que... QUEEE?!

-No sé ustedes, pero es genial- dijo Shizen

-¡Estás loco! No es genial, es peligroso

-Chi-Chicos...- escuché la asustada voz de Megumi

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Alguien sabe Italiano?

-Yo, pero mi pronunciación no es la mejor- tenía que ser Kurokawa (ㄱ.ㄱ)

-Eso no importa, sólo tradúcelo- dije ya un poco harto

-¡Esta bien pero no te enojes! Bien aquí voy... Veo que es un artículo, vengan todos, leeré el título y lo demás:

_**LA FAMILIA VONGOLA... LA MAS PODEROSA... YA TIENE... UN NUEVO... SUCESOR  
**_  
-¿Nuevo Sucesor?

-¿La más poderosa?

-Si no les molesta, seguiré leyendo: _**La familia más... más poderosa de la Mafia...**_

-¡MAFIAAAA!

-¿Quieren que siga leyendo o no?

-Está bien Esta bien (n.n')

_**-La Familia más poderosa de la mafia ya tiene un nuevo sucesor... se trata del tatara-tatara-tatara nieto... del Vongola Primo, su nombre es...**_

_**404 NOT FOUND**_

-NOOOOO!- dijimos todos al mismo tiempo, la pagina ya no existía.

-Kurokawa dime que lograste leer lo demás!

-¡Como quieres que leyera lo demás con el ruido que metían!

-Solo intenta en otra página

-Hai

Megumi busco en las otras páginas, pero en todas eran lo mismo, habían borrado todas las páginas con información de "Vongola Famiglia", ellos ya sabían que estábamos tras su secreto

-DEMONIOS COMO ES...- ¡Paf! (O como suene una pistola) Se hoyó un disparo que venía de la puerta, alcé la vista y me encontré con Reborn sensei, que nos fulminaba con la mirada...

Como acción-reacción todos nos volvimos a sentar en nuestros respectivos puestos y nos quedamos callados

-Bien, continuemos...

Fin P.O.V Taisei

P.O.V Tsunayoshi

-Aaaah! Que es lo que vamos a hacer ahoraaaaa

-Jaja, nos descubrieron... Quién lo diría

-Cállate idiota del baseball (aprendi a escribirlo n.n)... Seguro que el Juudaine inventará una buena historia para todo esto

Si tan solo fuera tan fácil...

CONTINUARAAAA...  
_

_**Colonello: Me pregunto porque salgo tan poco en esta cosa... ¡Kora!**_

_**Javi: (se asusta) ¡Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí!**_

_**Colonello: Leo esto... Mmm es aburrido, porque demoras tanto... Kora**_

_**Javi: ¡Idiota! Si no te callas te hare sufrir tanto que desearas que Uni no te haya revivido... :| **_

_**Colonello:Esta Bien Esta Bien... En que estábamos**_

_**Javi: No lo sé... Sigue tú...**_

_**Colonello: Bueno... Nos vemos en otro capítulo si a esta no se le ocurre matarme de nuevo... KORA!**_

_**Javi: Y recuerden... DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!**_

_**Colonello: ¿Ya no estas molesta?**_

_**Javi: (lo ignora) Bueno... Adiós mis queridos lectores**_

_**Colonello: Oye no me ignores... KORA!**_

_**ADIOOS ;)**_


	4. Objetivo 4: Excusa al estilo Vongola

_**Javi: HOLAAA ¿Cómo están?**_

_**Colonello: Con hambree... KORA!**_

_**Javi: ¿Y porque sigues aquí?**_

_**Colonello: Porque estaba aburrido haya dentro... KORA**_

_**Javi: Hay... Está bien... ¿Una galleta? **_

_**Colonello: Claro!...(habla mientras come) Deberías dar gracias a los lectores de tu cuento, malagradecida... KORA!**_

_**Javi: Claro! Casi se me olvida... Doy miles de gracias a todos los que decidieron perder su valioso tiempo leyendo mi fic, ustedes son mi motivación, Colonello, hazme los honores**_

_**Colonello: (Todavía con la galleta) COMENZEMOS... KORA!  
**__

_**X GENERATION**_

_**Chapter 4: Excusa al estilo Vongola**_

**P.O.V Tsunayoshi**

_Tenemos 45 minutos para inventar una excusa..._

-¿Y si decimos que era la escena de una película?- dijo Yamamoto

-Idiota! Cual película!- dijo Gokudera-kun gritando como un loco fugado del manicomio n.n"

-Maa, maa Gokudera... Yo solo decía- dijo Yamamoto, mientras se posaba en todos una gotita en la sien izquierda (n.n')

-Mmmm...- dije yo, hubo un gran silencio (silencio incomodo XD)

-Juudaine, ¿Se le ocurre algo?

-N...no, no se me ocurre nada- creo que por primera vez en mi vida estaba pensando

-Tsuna-kun, como fue que nos descubrieron... Si siempre hemos hecho lo mismo y nunca nos han descubierto, ¿por qué esta vez tiene que ser diferente?-

-Etto, Kyoko-chan, eso no lo sé, lo único que se es que ayer nos siguieron dos personas, uno de ellos es Taisei, y el otro...

-Seguro es el idiota del equipo de Basquet...- dijo Gokudera-kun

-¿Quien? Akimitsu? Jajaja- dijo Yamamoto, sentí que tenía un tic en el ojo izquierdo y no pude evitar que una gota resbalara por mi frente

-Nooo tu mamá... (nótese el sarcasmo) ¡Es Obvio, quien más podría ser!...- dijo Gokudera-kun quien tenía los ojos cerrados pero aun así se le notaba el tic en su ojo por la estupidez de Yamamoto

-AL EXTREMOOOOOO- se escuchó un grito que se iba aproximando

-Onii-chan!- dijo Kyoko-chan quien estaba alegre de ver a Onii-san

-SAWADA!, EL MAESTRO COLONELLO ME LO CONTÓ TODO! HAY QUE INVENTAR UNA HISTORIA AL EXTREMOOO!

-Onii-san no hagas tanto ruido por favor, que pueden escucharnos…

Y efectivamente, habían ventanas repletas de gente pegada a ellas, nos pusimos/escondimos debajo de un árbol, al cabo de unos minutos volví a mirar, y para mi suerte, ya no había nadie mirando por las ventanas

_Ay Onii-san grita muy fuerte_

-OE! ¡CABEZA DE PULPO! ¡YA SE TE OCURRIÓ ALGUNA EXTREMA IDEA!

-Porque no piensas tu ¡CABEZA DE CÉSPED!

-¡QUIERES QUE TE DE UN GOLPE AL EXTREMO!

-¡INTENTALO!

Ambos se miraban fijamente y se notaban un rayo que cruzaba entre las miradas (0~0...Espero que si se entienda, y también imaginen el fondo tétrico con relámpagos atrás)

-Maa, Maa, Gokudera, Ryohei (n.n)"

-Onii-chan... No peleen

-O-oigan, porque no mejor pensamos en algo para solucionar el problema n.n'

Pero no había caso, ninguno de los dos escuchaba, estoy llegando a pensar que ya son caso perdido u.u'

Estuvimos pensando creo que durante 30 minutos, y cada cinco Gokudera-kun y Onii-san empezaban a gritarse, aunque la situación era divertida, ya estaba empezando a hartarme... ( -_-")

_No puedo creer que en 45 minutos no pudimos pensar en algo_

DING-DANG-DONG (Ignoren eso y solo imaginen una de esas campanas...) Oh-oh...

Habían tocado para tiempo libre, y teníamos dos opciones, o nos escondíamos durante todo el día, o en 5 segundos inventábamos una excusa que valiera la pena, y por lógica o probabilidad de éxito, obviamente prefería la primera

**Fin P.O.V Tsunayoshi**

**P.O.V Taisei**

Bien, ya era hora, ya no tenían escapatoria, y ellos lo sabían, porque además del relato, tengo evidencia, la grabación por supuesto

Los primeros en bajar a buscar a Sawada fuimos Hana, Akimitsu y yo, de ahí nos siguieron los demás que también querían saber la verdad

_Me pregunto si Sawada tendrá algo que ver con "Vongola Famiglia"_

Todas mis preguntas pronto tendrán respuestas, mi corazón empezó a acelerar a 1000 por hora, estaba emocionado y nervioso, ¡Quiero saber la respuesta a mis preguntas!

Cuando llegamos al patio ahí estaban en el árbol, todavía no nos veían, nos encontrábamos muy felices, sobre todo Kurokawa

-SAWADA!- grito Hana, que estaba a mi lado, un poco más fuerte y me revienta en tímpano

Dame-Tsuna miro donde nos encontrábamos, y su expresión era entre sorpresa y desesperación, Kurokawa empezó a correr en dirección a Sawada, nosotros la seguimos, los perseguidos intentaron escapar, pero nosotros logramos rodearlos a tiempo

**Fin P.O.V Taisei**

**P.O.V Tsunayoshi**

Que hare ahora, nos tienen atrapados y no sé qué decirles...

-Vamos habla, que esperas- hablo Hana, todos se acercaban cada vez más y más hasta el punto de dejarnos en una especie de... ¿circulo muy pequeño?... Bueno, la cosa era que me sentía tan presionado que no podía abrir la boca...

_Si tan solo Shoichi-kun estuviera aquí... Un momento… ¡Eso es!_

De repente una gran idea paso por mi cabeza, haber pasado tanto tiempo viendo a Spanner y a Shoichi-kun con sus extraños inventos y sus robots en el futuro me debe haber enseñado algo...

-Etto, Kurokawa ¿Me podrían enseñar una vez más el video? Es que no lo pude ver muy bien...- Le pregunte, lo esencial ahora er hacer que todo está bien

-Claro... Taisei, el video

Taisei me lo volvió a mostrar, aquí entraba en juego mi plan

**Fin P.O.V Tsunayoshi**

**P.O.V Hana**

No entendía lo que Sawada quería hacer, pero bueno, no pasa nada si le mostramos el video... Creo

Miraba fijamente a Sawada, me preocupaba de cada expresión y cada movimiento que hacia

-Vaya problema, así que así fue como paso... Jaja- dijo Sawada, no comprendía sus palabras... Todavía

-¿Que pasa Tsuna?- respondió Yamamoto

-Tendré que pedirle a Shoichi-kun que repare a los robots...-

.

.  
-¿QUEEEEEE?- respondimos todos, incluyendo a Gokudera y Sasagawa-kun

**Fin P.O.V Hana**

**P.O.V Yamamoto**

Al principio no comprendí bien lo que Tsuna había dicho, incluso llegue a pensar que se había dado demencia o algo por el estilo

-Jajaja que gracioso- me reí, la situación era divertida

Después de lo que dije, Tsuna me miro serio, entonces comprendí que lo que había dicho, era un plan para que los del salón nos dejaran en paz, solo tenia que seguirle la corriente…

-Ahh claro… los robots, hahaha, tienes razón, todavía hay errores- dije tratando de sonar lo más relajado posible (aunque para Yamamoto no es tan difícil)

Gokudera y Ryohei me miraron como diciendo "Que es lo que estás haciendo", y yo sólo les correspondí con una mirada más seria, al parecer ellos me entendieron, y también hablaron

-El Décimo tiene razón, ese Irie, todavía no repara bien esas cosas- dijo Gokudera con un tono un tanto intelectual, y una gota se posó en la cabeza de todos los que estábamos ahí…

**FIN P.O.V Yamamoto **

**P.O.V Hana **

¿ESTABAN BROMEANDO? Todo esto era sólo por unos estúpidos robots que el Nerd del 2-A estaba haciendo

-¿Están Seguros?- les dije un poco incrédula, todavía no me tragaba la respuesta a todas nuestras preguntas

-Sí, completamente seguros. Me dijo Sawada mostrando una inocente sonrisa

No me había fijado antes, pero Sawada tiene una linda sonrisa, cálida y sincera, tiene algo que la hace tan especial… (Me estoy desviando del tema)

Sacudí mi cabeza, ¿Cómo es que yo, Kurokawa Hana, puedo pensar así de Sawada Tsunayoshi, el tonto? Es algo que no puede ser posible, pero en estos momentos hay cosas más importantes

No me había fijado de que Kyoko estaba allí, ella se veía muy divertida con la situación que estábamos viviendo, aunque sea mi mejor amiga, pienso que a veces es una persona muy despreocupada, y debería estar más consiente de las cosas que están a su alrededor

Ya que Kyoko también estaba involucrada en este lío, me animé a preguntarle, ya que ella sí que no puede mentirme…

-Y tú Kyoko, ¿Realmente estas segura de lo que los chicos están diciendo?- le pregunté, ella me miró, primero con sorpresa y luego mostró una sonrisa y comenzó a reírse levemente

-Si Hana-chan, de hecho, esa era la razón por la cual Tsuna-kun y los demás llegaban lastimados- y volvió a sonreír

-Y si esa era la razón ¿por qué la ocultaban?- dijo Akimitsu que ¿apareció de repente?

Todos nos asustamos porque ¡Simplemente apareció de repente! ¡Cómo podía ser eso!

-Bueno… verás Akimitsu-kun, si les decíamos nuestros planes, obviamente ustedes se hubieran interesado, y nos hubieran seguido, y como era peligroso, teníamos miedo a que alguno de ustedes se lastimaran, por eso que decidimos que era mejor no decir nada hasta que estuvieran listos… pero, veo que Taisei-san es muy listo y nos descubrió antes de tiempo- dijo de nuevo Kyoko con una sonrisa despreocupada

Eso tenía más sentido, ahora todo estaba en su lugar, sonreí, no puedo creer que me haya preocupado tanto por una cosa tan insignificante…

-Sawada Tsunayoshi- escuché una tétrica voz detrás de nosotros, era nada más ni nada menos que el presidente del comité disciplinario, el demonio hecho hombre, la maldad pura en carne y hueso, Hibari Kyoya

Todos nos hicimos a un lado, creo que nadie estaba respirando, estábamos más tiesos que un árbol petrificado, el superior se acercaba, pero no a nosotros si no que a Sawada, quien para nuestra sorpresa, no estaba mi un poco asustado

-Hibari-san… ¿Qué pasa?- decía mientras él se levantaba y nosotros nos alejábamos del demo- digo del "respetable presidente del comité disciplinario"

-¿Por qué están todos aquí? Acaso están causando alboroto- dijo el prefecto, que luego nos miró fulminándonos con su mirada… nos juntamos cada vez más por el miedo, lo curioso era que los que se encontraban en el árbol no se inmutaban ni un poco, de hecho, Kyoko estaba hasta riéndose, pero levemente… claro

-No, nada de eso Hibari-san, sólo estábamos hablando como un grupo- dijo Sawada como si lidiar con ese monstruo fuera la cosa más normal del mundo

-Tch- respondió el presidente y se fue, todos dimos un GRAN suspiro

-Veo que Hibari nunca va a cambiar… jajaja- rió Yamamoto, yo también empecé a reír, y después de eso todos nos reímos

**Fin P.O.V Hana **

**P.O.V No Personal **

Mientras tanto, en el aeropuerto de Namimori, 5 personajes misteriosos se dirigían hacia la salida

-¿Aquí es donde _él _se encuentra?- preguntó una voz masculina

-Si, según los informes que nos entregaron, _él_ se encuentra en Namimori- respondió una voz más femenina

-Entonces Vamos- dijo de nuevo la misma voz masculina

Y los 5 integrantes se fueron hacia Namimori…

_**CONTINUARÁ**_


	5. Objetivo 5: Una nueva Amenaza

_**¡**__**Hola! Este es un nuevo capítulo de mi fic... Y... No sé cómo seguir esto...**_

_**Bueno, la cosa es que estaba leyendo algunos Reviews y leí dos que me llamaron la atención, y se me ocurrió hacer lo que se hace en otros fics ;)**_

_**FrozenRoze: No habrá Yaoi, lo siento, quiero hacer este fic lo más "normal" posible (si es que a esto se le puede llamar normal), además soy pésima escribiendo Yaoi XD, espero que aun así sigas leyendo**_

_**Mei: Si, deje que mi imaginación se apoderara de la historia, pero no te preocupes, habrá un suceso que más adelante que hará que a los compañeros de Tsuna se les caiga la cara de horror... Noooo que hice (SPOILER) XD**_

_**Queda más que claro que Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, si no, mataría a Colonello...**_

_**Colonello: Y yo que te hice ahora... KORA!**_

_**Javi: ¿Quieres que te lo enumere...?**_

_**Colonello: COMENCEMOS... KORA**_

_**X GENERATION**_

_**Chapter 5: Una nueva "Amenaza"**_

P.O.V No Personal

En el aeropuerto, se encontraban cinco misteriosos jóvenes, dos chicas y tres chicos, el más alto tenía el cabello castaño y una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda, mientras que los otros dos eran de cabellos rubios, el primero era de mediana estatura y ojos pardo, mientras que el segundo tenía ojos celestes y usaba unos lentes que la daban un toque intelectual

De las chicas, la pequeña (nombrada en el capítulo anterior), era bastante bonita, su cabello era rojo como el cobre, sus ojos eran azules, tenía pecas adornando su rostro, y la más alta, al igual que los otros dos chicos, era rubia, tenía un largo cabello que le llegaba hasta la cintura, y tenía una pequeña cicatriz, pero que era notoria, atravesando su nariz

Los cinco chicos se dirigieron hacia uno de los taxis

-¡Bienvenidos a Namimori! ¿Hacia dónde los llevo?- preguntó el taxista que parecía de unos sesenta años

-Jack…- dijo la chica pelirroja hacia el joven de cabellos castaños- ¿Hacia donde?

-Cálmate un poco, Mía, ¿dónde hay lugares para quedarse?

.

.

.

-QUEEE!- Dijeron todos mientras que Jack sonreía

-Pensé que tenías un lugar idiota- dijo el rubio de ojos pardo

-Oe… por qué no te calmas, Matt- dijo el de lentes tranquilamente

-TE CALLAS AARON!- le respondió/gritó Matt

-Maa, Maa dejen de pelear chicos, no hay caso, Jack es así, no hay nada más que hacerle- dijo la chica de cabellos rubios

-¡PORQUÉ SIEMPRE ESTAS DEL LADO DE JACK! ILANA- Le gritó/respondió Matt nuevamente

-Que no grites te están diciendo pedazo de Idiota!- Le Gritó Ilana

-¡Ya cállense! ¡Que me duele la cabeza!- dijo por fin Jack

Todos se callaron de inmediato, Jack sacó una papel del bolsillo de su chaqueta (esperen, ¿tenía chaqueta?... Imaginemos que sí)

-Llévenos hacía esta dirección por favor- dijo Jack un poco más calmado

El anciano miró el papel y sonrió

-Oh, ya veo- dijo- entonces vamos- y mostro una sonrisa algo malvado, la cual los chicos parecieron no darse cuenta, excepto Jack, que estaba a su lado

**P.O.V Jack **

Creo que ya estoy empezando a alucinar, fue mi imaginación o ese anciano de repente sonrió como un demonio…

_Maldito dolor de Cabeza… no me deja pensar bien… _

Mientras mirábamos el paisaje mientras el señor nos hablaba, todos escuchaban con atención, menos yo, claro

-Y últimamente hemos tenido muchos extranjeros que han venido, específicamente desde Italia, vienen muchos Italianos, pero no algunos no son nada amables, ¿Y ustedes a qué vienen?

.

.

.

-¿Nosotros?- dijo Mía, yo me giré y los mire, todos tenían los ojos abiertos como platos, esos tontos no sabían que responder, no puedo creer que sean mi _familia _

-Pues, sólo somos integrantes de intercambio- respondí, los cuatro me miraron, parpadearon, y los miré como diciendo "Que esperan pedazo de Idiotas, digan algo", Aaron me sonrió, ¡Al fin alguien que usa lo poco que le queda de cerebro! ,

-Sí- y sonrió de nuevo, estos tipos me desesperan

Yo sólo cerré los ojos, me dolía demasiado la cabeza como para mantener conversación con esos bobos

-Bien, ya estamos aquí- dijo el anciano abrí los ojos, era una casa pequeña, pero muy bonita (simplemente imaginen la casa de Tsuna pero más pequeña)

**Fin P.O.V Jack **

**P.O.V Ilana **

La casa era bonita, más pequeña de lo que estoy acostumbrada… Un momento, si la casa es pequeña… ¡NOOO!

-Muchas Gracias por traernos- dijo Jack

_Ese estúpido me las va a pagar..._

Entramos, era bastante pequeña, tenía la cocina y la sala de estar juntos, la mesa era pequeña y habían cojines que la rodeaban, según mi libro así es como comen los japoneses ¡cómo no les duelen las rodillas!

-Bien, solo hay dos habitaciones, ustedes cuatro comparten una y yo la otra- dijo aproximándose a las escaleras

-Oe Jack! Como quieres que nosotras compartamos con esos animales!- Le dije (favor de imaginar una cabeza gigante, ojos blancos y los dientes de Soul Eater mientras dice eso)

-Entonces, compartiremos la habitación, los dos- y me sonrió pícaramente  
.

.

.

-¡Es que eres idiota o te estás haciendo!- le grité a todo pulmón

-Tú dijiste que no querías dormir con ellos- Y me volvió a sonreír, lo odio

_Este maldito jefe nuestro_

-Vámonos chicos, es mejor que duerma solo- les dije a los chicos, y los cuatro subimos

Antes de llegar a nuestro cuarto Jack nos detuvo... Hay no... Esto no es bueno

-Antes que nada, no quiero que hagan ningún ruido hasta mañana, si no... Los Mato -

-Ha... Hai- dijimos todos abrazados muertos de miedo, bueno, casi todos, Aaron estaba sonriendo a nuestro lado, el sí que da más miedo, que Jack y el señor Wood... JUNTOS! (No sé quién es el señor Wood)

Jack tiene un carácter de los mil demonios, si te metes con él, considérate hombre muerto...

El muy simpático se dirigió a su habitación como si no pasara nada o como si nuca nos hubiera amenazado, y nosotros entramos a la nuestra

-¿Y a ese que le pasa? Hoy no está amable - preguntó Matt con cara de pocos amigos

-¿Y qué quieres?, ¿qué te tire flores?- le respondí

-Jajaja, Jack-san esta de mal humor- dijo Mía

-Es el jefe, que más quieres, agradece que no te ha matado con lo insoportable que eres...-

-¡QUE ME ESTAS!...- le tapamos la boca y lo tiramos al piso

-¡Cállate pedazo de Idiota!- le susurramos al unísono

-¿Acaso quieres morir joven?- le pregunte - Baka...- dije a lo bajo para que no me escuchara

-Solo esperemos que el jefe no sé...- me calle, escuchamos unos pasos que se aproximaban a la habitación...  
Considérennos hombre muerto

Jack abrió la puerta, nosotros ya estábamos arrodillados listos para pedir perdón… y esa será la primera y última vez que me arrodillaré ante él, sólo lo hice porque no tenía ganas de morir… ¬_¬

-LO SENTIMOS NO FUÉ NUESTRA INTENCIÓN POR FAVOR NO NOS MATES!- Le dijimos antes de que pudiera hablar

-Uh?- dijo el, y puso una cara de "pero que hacen"

-Eh?- lo miramos y nos paramos de inmediato

-¿Que hacen?- nos preguntó bastante extrañado como para ser Jack

-¿Pedimos Perdón?- le dijo Matt

-¿Y por qué? Yo solo venía a pedirle a Mía si podía ir a comprar Rameen- nos dijo con un tono de amabilidad que odiaba ¡Si no fuera el jefe lo mataría!

-Hai! Iré a comprar de inmediato- dijo Mía mientras se levantaba y se arreglaba

El solo sonrió, Mía se fue a comprar y en la habitación solo quedamos los tres, mientras que nuestro estúpido jefe seguía durmiendo

-Eso fue extraño…-comenté

-Ni me lo digas…- también comentó Matt

-Y… ¿Qué vamos a hacer mientras estamos en esta pequeña ciudad?- pregunté, específicamente a Aaron, ya que siempre tiene una respuesta para todo y para todos

-A la escuela…- dijo, cómo si sonara tan obvio

-¿Escuela?- preguntó Matt

Según lo que leí, la escuela es donde van los niños normales a aprender

-Si… Tienen 15, deben ir a la escuela- dijo Aaron, con ese maldito tono de obviedad (espero que exista esa palabra)

-Pero… _Allá_ no necesitamos ir a la escuela, _ellos_ nos tenían profe…-

-Sí, lo sé, pero tengo entendido que _Él _va a la secundaria Namimori, tenemos ordenes de entrar, comenzamos mañana mismo- me interrumpió Aaron, odia que me interrumpan

-Pero si ni siquiera lo conocemos, ¿Cómo lo vamos a encontrar?- preguntó Matt

-Jack ya ha recibido todas las órdenes del señor Wood, él nos contará mañana cual es el plan- nos explicó Aaron, no sé cómo es que sabe tanto, pero qué más da… después de todo es el genio Aaron, era eso o es de los que espían a la gente a través de la cerradura de la puerta…

-¿Y cómo lo encontraremos?- pregunté

-_Él _mismo saldrá a la luz- nos explicó

**Fin P.O.V Ilana**

**P.O.V No Personal**

Mientras que los tres chicos seguían conversando, una pequeña figura junto a su camaleón estaban sentados en el árbol del jardín de estos

-Así que son ellos, esto será interesante- y dio una macabra sonrisa mientras acariciaba a su camaleón, después de eso se fue del lugar

_**CONTINUARA… **_

_**Wijiji que le pareció, se lo que piensan… donde está Tsuna, lo que pasa es que quería que conocieran a los personajes misteriosos… no se preocupen, continuaré con la historia… En el próximo capítulo, el cual no sé cuándo subiré… **_

_**Colonello: Debo Admitirlo, estaba bueno… KORA**_

_**El Fic? **_

_**Colonello: Si… ¿Oye cuando aparezco yo? **_

_**Ya estas apareciendo **_

_**Colonello: Esto no cuenta **_

_**Yo hago que cuente, porque estas palabras cuentan como dentro de la historia **_

_**Colonello: Entonces no hay problema… KORA **_

_**Estoy pasando por momento de inspiración, si quieren el fic de alguna serie en específico yo lo hago. Menos Yaoi por favor tengan piedad **_

_**Sin nada más que Decir **_

_**NOS VEMOS EN OTRO CAPÍTULO**_


	6. Objetivo 6: Una Bienvenida Particular

_**Holas!**____**  
Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi hermoso e incomparable fic **_

_**Les digo de inmediato que Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece (pongo esto cuando me acuerdo), si no, además de ser un desastre, bueno, ya saben… **_

_**Quiero mandar un saludo, mis agradecimientos y la dedicación de este capítulo a Yoss Natsuki y a FrozenRose que siempre están comentando y leyendo el fic :') **_

_**Colonello: Una pregunta... ¿Qué es Yaoi? KORA**_

_**¿Quieres saber?**_

_**Colonello: COMENZAMOS... **_

_**X GENERATION**_

Chapter 6: Día de Clases al estilo Vongola

**Martes, Casa Sawada**

**P.O.V NO PERSONAL**

Eran las 7:00 de la Mañana en la nada normal casa Sawada, en la cual el joven Tsunayoshi de 15 años aún estaba dormido

Mientras el dormía plácidamente, un pequeño pero endemoniado asesino se preparaba para despertar al joven

-Despierta ya Dame-Tsuna- dijo el pequeño y para nada inocente tutor

-Reborn... No te comas mi comida- decía mientras una gota de saliva caía por su boca

El tutor volvió a mostrar una sonrisa, y su camaleón, el cual estaba en su sombrero, se convirtió en un mazo gigante, con el cual golpeo suavemente al joven que dormía, y en lo que se refiere a Reborn… Matando hasta la última neurona de lo que le quedaba de cerebro al pobre Tsuna XD

**P.O.V TSUNAYOSHI**

-Itte Itte, Oe Reborn! Porque me golpeas- eso realmente me dolió, más que otras veces

-Sera mejor que te levantes, y vayas a desayunar- me dijo/ordenó ignorando por completo mi pregunta

Me dirigí al baño, me lave y me puse el uniforme de la secundaria

-Buenos Días Tsu-kun- me dijo mamá mientras todavía preparaba el desayuno

-Buenos Días- le respondí y me senté en la mesa

-Tsuna-san Buenos Días- me dijo I-Pin, no había notado que estaba ahí n.n'

-Buenos Días I-Pin- le dije y luego le sonreí

Mamá sirvió el desayuno, se veía delicioso, se veía, porque no pude probara ni un bocado, nuevamente Reborn se había comido mi comida

**FIN P.O.V TSUNAYOSHI**

**P.O.V ILANA**

Estábamos sentados los cuatro en la mesa, claro, faltaba uno, Jack, no había salido de su cuarto desde ayer, de hecho, ni siquiera salió para comer ni un poco de Ramen, debo admitir, que me tenía un poco preocupada... ¡Pero solo un poco!

-¿Por qué Jack-san aun no baja?- pregunto Mía que estaba igual de preocupada que yo

-Porque es un flojo y hace lo que quiere- respondí con los ojos cerrados

-Seguramente sigue durmiendo...- dijo Aaron acomodándose los lentes

.

.  
Hubo una gran silencio, si lo que dijo Aaron es cierto, alguien debía ir a despertarlo (escalofrío)

Como si fuera un reflejo, todos me miraron... Demonios

-Ni se les ocurra- cerré nuevamente los ojos- Además no creo que...

Abrí mis ojos, los tres estaban arrodillados ante mí, tenían las manos juntas como si fueran a rezar, y tenían cara de perritos hambrientos

-Por Favor Ilana, anda tú, tu eres quien mejor conoce al jefe - esos bebitos, saben que no les puedo decir que no

_Demonios…_

-Bien, iré...- les respondí

-Muchas Gracias Ilanaaa - me dijeron y se aferraron a mis piernas, los quite a todos de inmediato, odio que me abracen

_Porque trabajo con gente tan rara_

Subí las escaleras, y me dirigí con el desayuno al cuarto de Jack

-¡Jack! ¡Despierta, ya es de Día por si no lo sabias!- le grité, no muy fuerte para que no se molestara

-...- no hubo respuesta

-¿Jack?- toque tres veces a su puerta, y tampoco decia nada

_Que pasa aquí... ¡Ay No!_

Intente abrir la puerta, estuve unos cinco minutos intentando abrir la puerta, hasta que esta cedió

-¡Jack!- grite, para mi suerte, todavía dormía, pero era muy extraño que no me escuchara

Estaba todo muy ordenado, me dirigí a su cama y me senté en la punta, dejando el desayuno en la mesa de noche

-Jack, despierta- lo moví suavemente...- ¿Uh?- lo mire fijamente, tenía una expresión de incomodidad en su rostro, y sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas

-Jack, despierta, hoy vamos a la escuela, ¿se te olvidaba?-

-Uh? ¿Ilana, que haces aquí?- dijo abriendo lentamente los ojos

-Estábamos preocupados por ti, y me mandaron a despertarte, que esperas levántate- le dije, intente sonar lo menos preocupada posible

-Es que... No... Me...siento bien- dijo, sonaba muy débil, ahora que lo recuerdo, ayer nos había dicho que le dolía la cabeza

-¿Jack?- le dije, el había cerrado los ojos, toque su frente, estaba ardiendo literalmente

_Perfecto, ahora que hago… ¡Eso es!_

Fui a nuestro cuarto, y saqué un libro de medicina tradicional japonesa de mi maleta

A ver, un baño de agua tibia NO, medicamentos, No tenemos, ¡eso es!

-Si no tiene acceso a medicamentos, poner compresas con agua fría en la frente para bajar la fiebre, esto es perfecto- baje rápido, busque un tiesto y le puse agua, saque unas toallas de la despensa y me dirigí a las escaleras, me di cuenta que los otros me miraban extrañados

-Ilana, que haces?- me pregunto

-El princesito se enfermó - les respondí

-Aaaaah - respondieron, mientras seguían mirando que sabe que cosa

-¿Y eso?- pregunto Matt apuntando al tiesto con agua

-Es para bajar la fiebre, se las pondré y nos vamos- les dije

-Hai- y subimos todos, ellos a su habitación y yo a la de Jack

Moje el paño en el agua y lo exprimí, después lo puse en la frente de Jack, quien estaba profundamente dormido

-¡Ilana! Ya estamos listos- me grito desde abajo Matt

-Sí, ya voy, Jack... Jack!- le susurre

-Que...- me dijo de mal humor

-Ya nos vamos, en la nevera hay comida si tienes hambre, volveremos como a las tres...- le dije intentando sonar lo más amable posible

-Está Bien- me dijo y volvió a cerrar los ojos

Yo solo le sonreí, abrí la ventana para que el cuarto se ventilara, y le cerré la puerta

Suspiré, el jamás se había enfermado de esa manera, no de un día para otro...

Tome mis cosas del cuarto, baje y nos fuimos

**FIN P.O.V ILANA******

P.O.V TSUNAYOSHI

En el camino me encontré con Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun, Onii-san, Kyoko y Haru, estuvimos conversando sobre distintas cosas, incluyendo lo que paso ayer

-Jaja Tsuna piensas rápido- me dijo Yamamoto

Yo sólo sonreí, ahora que lo pienso, la excusa era bastante estúpida, pero se la creyeron igual, por mí no hay problema, mientras mantengamos el secreto a salvo…

-Gracias, lo que no esperaba era que captaras el plan Yamamoto- le dije, todos nos reímos

-Yo creí que Gokudera-san captaría el plan - Dijo Kyoko-chan mientras reía

Vi que una vena empezaba a notarse en la frente de Gokudera-kun, mientras que Yamamoto tenía su brazo rodeando el cuello de Gokudera-kun mientras todos reían, obviamente, excepto el

-¿A qué se refieren?- nos preguntó Haru

_Es cierto, ella no lo sabe_

-Lo que pasa es que ayer, casi descubren nuestro secreto- le dije bajando la cabeza, todavía me costaba asimilarlo

-¡Hahi! ¿Y cómo?- nos preguntó Haru sorprendida, igual que como estábamos ayer

-No lo sabemos, seguramente el Domingo nos siguieron- le dije con la cabeza todavía baja

-Y la excusa que Tsuna-kun dió fue muy divertida- dijo Kyoko-chan, después sonrió

-¿Cual excusa?- pregunto Haru nuevamente

Kyoko-chan se acercó a ella, y se lo dijo al oído

-¡Hahi! ¿Tsuna-san, tu pensaste eso? - me pregunto Haru iluminada

-S...si...

-Sabía que Tsuna-san era muy inteligente- grito a los cuatro vientos y se abrazó a mi cuello, me estaba asfixiando

-¡Oe Mujer! ¡Suelta al Décimo!- gritaba Gokudera-kun

-Jajaja Tsuna se morirá de amor literalmente- dijo Yamamoto

-Ha…Haru me estas asfixiando…- le dije apenas

-¡Hahi!- y me soltó

Tomé una bocanada de aire, casi muero en manos de Haru, todos empezaron a reírse, debo admitir, que fue divertido, sobretodo ver a Gokudera-kun casi explotar de la furia n.n'

-¡OIGAN, ESPEREN!- Se escuchó una voz que era un poco familiar, nos dimos vuelta y… ¡¿QUEEEE?!

-¡Ku-Kurokawa!- Hasta qué punto llegó su preocupación

Cuando llegó hacia nosotros se agachó un poco, poniendo sus manos en la rodillas, respirando muy agitada, cuando al fin recuperó el aliento se animó a hablar

-Oigan… ¿Se enteraron?- nos dijo

_¿Enterarnos? ¿De qué? _

-¿Cómo vamos a saber si no has dicho de que?- dijo Gokudera-kun con un tono bastante… ¿Pesado? ¿Molesto?

-De que hay 5 estudiantes nuevos de intercambio…- nos dijo, bastante ¿Emocionada? Si esa era la palabra

-¡Hahi! ¿Y de dónde?- preguntó Haru, a pesar de ir en otra escuela estaba igual de curiosa que nosotros

-¡Vienen de los Estados Unidos!- dijo/gritó Hana, esta vez puedo asegurar que estaba emocionada

Haru y Hana gritaban como locas, Kyoko-chan solo sonreía, y a nosotros sin querer se nos escapó una gotita en la sien derecha

Caminamos hacia la escuela, Haru se despidió, como siempre, y fuimos a nuestro salón, todo era pacífico de nuevo, espero que lo de ayer no vuelva a repetirse… ¡Nunca!

**FIN P.O.V TSUNAYOSHI **

**P.O.V ILANA **

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, nos dijeron que teníamos ir a ver a un tal Hibari Kyoya, en los edificios de tercer grado e ir a una puerta que decía _COMITÉ DISCIPLINARIO _

_Quien es ese Hibari Kyoya… debe ser alguien muy importante _

Muy importante, porque cada vez que preguntábamos por él, todos temblaban y se alejaban lo más rápido que podían de nosotros…

_Es posible que él sea _

Nos pusimos enfrente de una puerta que decía _COMITÉ DISCIPLINARIO_, tenía que ser ese salón, dudo mucho que haya otros…

Tocamos… Perdón, quiero decir, toqué la puerta

-_Toc Toc Toc- _

_-…- _

_-Toc Toc Toc- _ya me estaba impacientando, en cualquier momento me iba a dar un _Ilana Atack _e iba a tirar la puerta de un solo golpe

De pronto vi como la puerta se abrió, dando lugar a una enorme oficina, o como quieran llamarle, en el cuál habían diez chicos, de los cuales me llamaba la atención dos, uno con cabello de _Elvis en la ruina _y el otro tenía un pajarito amarillo, era muy tierno, no el chico, el pajarito, porque el tipo, solo en presencia, daba más miedo que Jack

-¿Ustedes son los nuevos Herbívoros?

_¿Escuche bien o me estoy quedando sordita? _

-Oye tú, responde mi pregunta, o acaso quieren ser mordidos hasta la muerte- sacó una especie de tonfas, este tipo está realmente loco, más de lo que yo pensaba

-Ha-¡Hai!- respondí, ¡siempre firmes ante cualquier situación!

-Entonces que esperan… pacen- nos dijo con un tono frío

Los cuatro pasamos, nos empezaron a revisar, al parecer él era el presidente del comité, porque sólo daba las órdenes, y eso nada más

-Aquí solo veo cuatro, donde está el otro- nos preguntó con el mismo tono frío

-Se encuentra enfermo, señor- respondí con los ojos cerrados, no sé por qué pero sentí la necesidad de abrirlo, casi me da un infarto, el tipo estaba al frente mío

A pesar de que me daba miedo, siempre me han enseñado a mantenerse firme, los chicos al verme, hicieron lo mismo

-¿Cómo estoy seguro de que dicen la verdad?

-Porque es la verdad

-¿Y cómo sé que no miente?

-Yo no soy una mentirosa, señor

El tipo sonrió, y nos mandó una mirada asesina a todos, pero nos manteníamos firmes, como nos habían enseñado

_DING DANG DONG_

-Vice-presidente, llévelos a su salón- dijo mientras se daba media vuelta volviéndose a su escritorio

-Hai, Kyoya-sama- respondió Elvis, que ahora sé que es el vice-presidente, y el chico raro es entonces el tal Hibari Kyoya

_Ahora sé por qué le temen tanto _

Elvis nos llevó a lo que sería ahora nuestro salón, y tendríamos que presentarnos a quienes serían nuestros nuevos compañeros, estoy segura que entre ellos y Hibari está quien estamos buscando

-Mucha gracias por traernos, em…

-Soy Kusakabe Tetsuya- me dijo, en un tono amable, el será Kusakabe-sama

Le sonreí-Yo soy Madison Ilana- el me devolvió la sonrisa

-Anderson Mía

-Brewer Aaron

-Bolton Mathew

-Mucho gusto, ya deberían entrar, yo debo volver con Kyoya-sama- nos dijo y se fue

**FIN P.O.V ILANA **

**P.O.V TSUNAYOSHI **

Estábamos en clase de matemáticas, con, con Reborn u.u, cuando la puerta se abrió, seguramente era los chicos nuevos de los que no había hablado Kurokawa

-A ustedes deben ser los alumnos nuevos- preguntó Reborn

-Ha-hai- dijo la chica Rubia

-Que esperan, entren- dijo Reborn, y me miró siniestramente

**FIN P.O.V TSUNAYOSHI **

**P.O.V ILANA **

Cuando entramos a la sala lo primero que vi fue al pequeño maestro de matemáticas, juro haberlo visto en otra parte, pero no lo recuerdo, en serio que no lo recuerdo

Cuando entramos tuve el tiempo suficiente para ver a toda la clase, no veía a ninguno de rostro conocido, excepto el chico de cabellos de plata, según me habían contado, es de una familia muy rica en Italia, pero que se escapó, y tiene una hermana, como era que se llamaba el ¿Escorpión Peligroso…? ¿Venenoso? Algo así

-Ellos son sus nuevos jugue… digo compañeros- dijo el maestro, y luego nos miró como diciéndonos que nos presentamos ¿Esperen, nos dijo juguetes?

-Madison Ilana

-Anderson Mía

-Brewer Aaron

-Bolton Mathew

Todos nos miraban y hablaban sorprendidos, escuche sólo algunas cosas, como que nuestros nombre eran un poco extraños, otros que decían que Matt era lindo…jajaja eso lo encontré gracioso, si lo conocieran (Cara de asco)

-Qué extraño, me dijeron que eran cinco- volvió a hablar el profesor, todos se callaron

-Si así es, pero se enfermó, tal vez venga mañana- le dije

-En ese caso, sigamos con la clase- dijo, dejándonos en el olvido

-Disculpe sensei ¿Ellos no necesitan un lugar para sentarse?- preguntó una chica de cabello corto y claro

-Ah claro se me olvidaba... Hay unos puestos libres detrás de Dame-Tsuna- nos dijo- Dame-Tsuna de pie- ordenó

Y se levantó un chico de estatura promedio, muy tierno, era todo lo contrario al estúpido de Jack, nos sentamos detrás de él y continuaron la clase…

**FIN P.O.V ILANA **

**P.O.V NO PERSONAL **

En algún lugar del mundo cuatro personas se encontraban en una conversación bastante seria…

-Cómo va la misión…-

-Ya están en contacto con los sospechosos

-¿Y la ceremonia?

-Se realizará en dos semanas

-¿Van a lograrlo?

-¡Cállate y trabaja!

-Está bien está bien

_Sr. Wood _

_La Operación X ha comenzado___

_**CONTINUARÁ… **_


	7. Objetivo 7: Una día de clases particular

_**KHR y sus personajes no me pertenecen, a excepción de los 5 gringos, lo demás le pertenece a Akira-sama**_

Hola! ¿Cómo estan? Aquí les traigo el 7° capítulo de mi fic, y como se darán cuenta ¡le cambié el nombre al fic!

_**Larga Historia:**__**  
La cosa es que nunca me gusto el nombre del fic, era, que se yo, y como yo llego y escribo, como ya se darán cuenta, se me ocurrió meter a los gringos entremedio, luego a los tipos de la conversación, sobre la "Operación X" y me pareció un buen nombre**_

_**Colonello: ¡Tonta! Por lo menos discúlpate por haber tardado tanto… KORA **_

_**(Se arrodilla)Mis más sinceras disculpas, si deben echarle la culpa a alguien es al maldito sistema educacional y sus pruebas de final de semestre en la que entra toda la materia y los pobres alumnos (yo) tienen que estar de cabeza estudiando, ¡Maldigo al Idiota que inventó la escuela y las matemáticas!, además, intenté agregar un poco más de humor ((Coff Coff No resultó Coff Coff)) **_

_**Colonello: No le hagan caso, sólo está de mal humor KORA**_

_**Lo bueno es que ya terminé con las pruebas y tengo mucho tiempo libre ((A diferencia de Toshiro que está de cabeza con su papeleo jeje)), quiero dedicar este fic a mi amigo Lucas que ha estado leyendo mi fic, bueno, sin más que decir **_

_**Colonello: Comenzamos! **_

-  
Capitulo Anterior:

-Señor ¿Cómo va la misión?

-Han llegado a su destino

-Y la ceremonia

-Se realizara en dos semanas

-¿Lo lograran?

-¡Cállate y Trabaja!

-Está Bien no te enojes

_Señor Wood_

_La Operación X ha comenzado…_

**OPERACIÓN X**

**"Día de clases al estilo Vongola"**

**POV ILANA**

Bueno, la clase continuo completamente normal, supongo, porque a lo que a mí me parecía, el profesor era un demonio en miniatura que disfrutaba del sufrimiento de los alumnos, era tan malo que hasta la misma maldad temblaba ante él

El sensei escribió unos cuantos ejercicios en la pizarra, mire a mis lados, todos los alumnos estaban... ¿asustados?

Algunos solo mantenían los ojos abiertos, otros se abrazaban a sí mismos, y los más traumados se encontraban en "Posición Fetal" sobre sus asientos, sentía lastima por ellos... Esperen ¡Yo no quiero terminar así! ¡Porque nos encargaron esta misión!

Y más encima no tenemos ninguna información sobre el por qué al baka de Jack se le ocurrió enfermarse, no se le ocurrió nada mejor...

**FIN POV ILANA**

**POV TSUNAYOSHI**

Cuando esos chicos entraron, tuve de inmediato un mal presentimiento, mi súper intuición me decía que algo había con esos chicos, que era fuera de lo común, como si estuvieran aquí buscando algo o a alguien en específico

_Me pregunto si... No, no podría, si no, el noveno me hubiera dicho si hubiera alguna familia o algo que estuviera fuera de los planes de la ceremonia, debería estar todo bien..._

Sacudí mi cabeza, no era momento para preocuparse por eso, después habrá tiempo para hablar con Reborn

-¿Dame-Tsuna estas escuchando?- me pregunto/dijo amenazantemente Reborn, quien estaba parado en mi mesa

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Yo? - Pregunte, no me había dado cuenta de que Reborn estaba ahí, más bien, ni siquiera sabía que había empezado la clase

-¿Acaso hay otro Dame-Tsuna que conozco?- dijo, todos se echaron a reír

Aaaah ya que

-Acércate a la pizarra- dijo Reborn y me fulminó con la mirada

Por mi bien físico mejor decidí hacerle caso a Reborn, pero más bien lo hice por el bienestar psicológico de los chicos del salón ((Los compadezco)), definitivamente yo era la victima favorita de Reborn, quizás como quedarían los pobres si Reborn me hace... ¡Dios sabrá de que cosa es capaz!

Bueno, pero ese no es el punto ahora...

Me tenían algo preocupado esos alumnos nuevos, algo veía su presencia, y algo me decía que Hibari-san daría cualquier excusa para pelear con uno de ellos, y eso significaría que tendría que interferir, o sea, no es que lo haga, pero le dije a Reborn que al próximo problema interferiría, y creo que después de estar a punto de sacar a la luz nuestro secreto, no sería bueno interferir en una pelea de Hibari ((Digamos que Tsuna en este fic ya sabe más o menos como utilizar su fuerza no sólo en modo híper, osea que, ahora es más RUDO xD))

_Me pregunto cómo será el otro estudiante_

-Dame-Tsuna que no oíste, de pie- casi había olvida que Reborn me había llamado al pizarrón

-Ha Hai!

Me levante y me dirigí a la pizarra, menos mal que me había preparado ((Escribiendo esto acabo de tener un Dejavu))

.

-Bien Dame-Tsuna, veo que has venido preparado ((Iba a escribir un problema matemático, pero, la flojera es fuerte ))

Todos me miraban con cara de sorprendidos, no sé porque, si ahora estoy menos idiota ((Si, claro ¬¬))

Me dirigí a mi asiento, no sin antes claro, ver mejor a los chicos nuevos, y como ya había dicho antes… daban miedo ((Como si tú no dieras miedo cuando estás en modo Híper u.u'))

_DING-DANG-DONG-DANG _

**FIN POV TSUNAYOSHI **

**.OV ILANA **

¡Al Fin! Se acabó, logré sobrevivir a la primera clase con Reborn-sensei, y todavía no recuerdo donde fue que lo había visto ((Esta chica es desesperante))

Ese chico, Tsunayoshi, veía algo extraño en él, también había oído hablar de él, y tampoco recuerdo cuando, tenía la sensación de que tenía algo que estaba ocultando

Así pasó el día hasta que llegamos al almuerzo, esto de la escuela era bastante divertido, digo yo…

Donde nosotros vivíamos antes de que nos mandaran a esta misión, no nos mandaban a la escuela, según _ellos _no debíamos desperdiciar nuestro tiempo en tonterías, nos contrataban maestras particulares, era bastante aburrido, sobre todo porque no tenía amigos, además de los cuatro idiotas, pero ellos son mi _familia_, o sea, algo más que mis amigos, y eso no contaba, espero que aquí podamos hacer amigos

Ya estoy decidida, voy a tener amigos, además de ellos, y para dar el primer paso, debo presentarme y ser muy amistosa

-Oigan, por qué no nos presentamos a alguien y hacemos amigos- pregunté, todos me miraron con una cara… no sabría decir, era entre duda y sorpresa (._.)

.

.

.

-Y-yo creo que no es mala idea- la primera en hablar fue Mía

-Tienes razón, si queremos encontrarlo, debemos relacionarnos con gente de esta ciudad, ¿No lo crees Matt?- dijo Aaron, con ese aire de Obviedad en sus palabras

-Por mucho que me moleste… Tienes razón- sonreí, ¡por primera vez en el año que llevamos juntos como familia estamos de acuerdo en algo! ¡Vamos avanzando!

-¡Entonces ya está decidido!- dije mientras me paraba y alzaba mi brazo

-Pero… ¿Cómo lo haremos? Jamás nos hemos presentado en público

-Etto… Yo…

-Go-Gokudera-kun! ¡Cálmate!- se oyó un grito al otro lado del patio, todos alzamos la vista

Eran esos chicos extraños del salón, el tipo con pelo gris, el niño con cara de idiota, la chica con cabello corto, que sé que se llama Kyoko, no pregunten solo lo sé, y ese chico, Tsunayoshi, al parecer estaban discutiendo… no, el de pelo gris y el idiota estaban discutiendo… No!, el de pelo gris peleaba con el idiota, pero el idiota sólo se ríe

A todos se nos resbaló una gotita por la sien, era, divertido

-Maa Maa Gokudera, no querrás meternos en problemas con Hibari- decía divertido el idiota a Gokudera

-¡CREES QUE ME IMPORTA IDIOTA DEL BASEBALL!- dijo/gritó Gokudera

-Chicos Cálmense, que pensaran los chicos nuevos de nosotros - Dijo la chica, Kyoko creo que se llama

Todas las miradas se pusieron en nosotros, me sentía observada, más de lo normal

-¡Oigan! ¿No quieren almorzar con nosotros? - gritó el chico de cabello negro

Como estaba dispuesta a hacer amigos les dije que si, sentía que la mayoría de ellos eran buenas personas... Menos el chico de cabello gris, el daba miedo (Escalofrío)

Cuando llegamos al grupo pude verlos con más detalle, eran 6, 4 chicos y dos chicas

-Hola, mucho gusto, soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, ¿Tu eres Ilana cierto? - pregunto extendiendo su mano hacia mi

-Ha-Hai, soy Ilana Madison, mucho gusto - le dije tomando su mano

-Yo! Mi nombre es Yamamoto Takeshi

-Gokudera Hayato

-Sasagawa Kyoko

-Kurokawa Hana

-HOLA MI EXTREMO NOMBRE ES SASAGAWA RYOHEI DEL SALÓN 3-A

¿Y a ese que le pasa? Casi me deja sorda

-¿Un minuto, Sasagawa? - preguntó Mía interesada en el asunto

-Sí, es mi hermano mayor - dijo Kyoko... No puedo creer que ese tipo sea el hermano mayor de Kyoko, que es alguien tan dulce, no entiendo a los japoneses - Y ustedes... - dijo mirando a mi familia - ¿Son Aaron, Matt y Mía cierto? - pregunto con una sonrisa

-Hai! Aaron Brewer, Mucho gusto

-Mía Anderson

-Matt Bolton, el placer es mío

-Jajajaja, mucho gusto chicos, pero... ¿No eran cinco? - Preguntó Yamamoto-san

Lo había olvidado, Jack no había venido porque estaba enfermo

-Su nombre es Jack, y larga historia, la cosa es que cuando llegamos aquí, se quejó de que le dolía la cabeza, cuando llegamos a la casa en la que nos quedaríamos, se encerró en su habitación y no salió, hoy en la mañana estaba preocupada, entonces fui a verlo a su habitación, estaba durmiendo y tenía mucha fiebre, eso - les dije normalmente

-Ilana-chan! Estabas preocupada! - me dijo Mía como si fuera lo más... Demonios ¿Qué Fue lo que dije?

_**STOP, REBOBINA, PLAY**_

''Estaba **P-R-E-O-C-U-P-A-D-A**"

¡Qué demonios! Pero yo… Como... ¿Ah?

Yo JAMÁS me preocuparía con alguien tan estúpido como Jack, es algo, como... antinatural… No sé, sólo es… Aaaaaaah

Juro que algún día los mataré a todos, y a ustedes los que se ríen de mi desgracia también (Te apunta con un dedo acusador)

-Yo ¿Preocupada? ¿Por ese idiota? Naaa Jejejeje - me empecé a reír, pero estaba nerviosa

-Vamos no puedes ocultarlo, Ilana ama a Jack Uuuuh - decía Matt, decía...

-Eres un... VEN PARA ACÁ PEDAZO DE IDIOTA, CREES QUE SALDRAS VIVO DE ESTA, YA VERAS - le dije y le salí persiguiendo

-AAAAAH!

**FIN POV ILANA**

**POV KAZUKI-SAN**

Todos miraban esa escena con una gota ((Anime Style)) resbalando por una de sus sienes, y algunos de los guardianes no podían evitar soltar una risa

-Vaya, esos dos se llevan muy bien, jeje - dijo un divertido Yamamoto, con una mano detrás de su nuca

-Siempre pasa, si no es con Jack es con Matt, siempre tiene a alguien con quien desquitarse - dijo Aaron mientra comía su almuerzo

-Pero aun así todos nos llevamos bien y nos queremos y protejemos - dijo Mía con una sonrisa en su rostro mirando a sus compañeros

-Ya veo, y como es ese chico, Jack - preguntó Tsunayoshi, la pregunta pudo ser escuchada hasta por los Matt e Ilana, quienes al escuchar la pregunta fueron directamente hacia haya

-¿Repites la pregunta? - pregunto incrédula Ilana, jamás le habían preguntado semejante cosa, era algo, poco interesante

-Que ¿Cómo es Jack?

-Bueno, la verdad... Es Odioso

-Violento - dijo Aaron

-Da Miedo - dijo Matt abrazándose a si mismo

-Yo pienso que es alguien interesante - ((Es necesario poner quien lo dijo))

Tsuna no pudo evitar tener un tic en su ojo, no pudo evitar encontrarlo parecido a cierto tutor endemoniado que tenía viviendo en su casa, así de horrible suena, así de horrible es...

-Jajaja - rió Yamamoto, era bastante gracioso... ¿Qué? En un minuto dicen que se quieren y se admiran y al otro ya quieren matarse entre sí ES GRACIOSO

Ejem... Bueno, continuemos con la historia

La risa de Yamamoto contagió a todos los demás, incluyendo a los jóvenes recién llegados a Namimori

-Y tú que te ríes - le dijo una molesta Ilana a Matt - Crees que me iba a olvidar tan fácilmente – Ilana ya le mostraba una sonrisa macabra a su compañero

-Etto, bueno yo SABEN CHICOS TENGO ALGO QUE HACER UN GUSTO Y ADIOOOS

-A DONDE CREES QUE VAS - dijo Ilana corriendo detrás de un asustado Matt, por toda la escuela, arrasando con todo y dejando una nube de polvo

Nuevamente se posó una gotita _anime style_ en la frente de todos, esa gente era divertida...

Después de terminar sus almuerzos, los ocho chicos se dirigieron a su salón correspondiente, esperando la llegada del profesor de la próxima clase

Al llegar al salón vieron a un destrozado Matt y a una triunfante Ilana, sentados en sus puestos

-Ay Matt-kun, ¿Otra vez? - dijo Mia acercándose a Matt para ver mejor las heridas que su amable compañera le había dejado

-Feh! Esto no es nada AUCH!, ESO DOLIÓ TEN MAS CUIDADO ANIMAL! - dijo/gritó Matt a Mia ((Inspirada en un amigo))

-Mathew esa no es forma de gritar a una dama - le dijo Ilana a Matt como una madre que sermonea a su hijo, levantándose de su asiento yendo al de Matt

- ¡Y TU DEJA DE CAMBIAR TU PERSONALIDAD! ¡ME DAS MIEDO! - Le dijo/gritó Matt a Ilana ((Y sin querer hice una chica Tsundere))

-¡ENTONCES COMPORTATE COMO HOMBRE Y DEJA QUE MIA TE VEA LAS HERIDAS MALDITO ENANO!

-¡CALLATE PALO CON PATAS!

-¡DIJISTE ALGO AMARILLITO!

-¡FEA!

-¡RETRASADO!

-¡YA BASTA USTEDES DOS! - Gritó Mía interponiéndose entre ambos… retrasados

-Pero es que... -

-¡NADA DE PEROS, AHORA, TÚ (Señala a Ilana) TE VAS A SENTAR A TU LUGAR Y ESPERAS TRANQUILA, Y TÚ (Señala a Matt) TE QUEDAS AHI Y DEJAS QUE TE REVISE! ¡¿ME ENTENDIERON?!- Dijo/Preguntó/Amenazó/Ordenó Mia a los dos que estaban que se hacían en los pantalones

-H-H-H-Hai - y obedecieron sin chistar a la pequeña pelirroja

Los demás que observaban la escena, se encontraban en una esquina abrazados con un aura azul, casi negra arriba

-Dime que no es así con ustedes - le dijo Tsuna a Aaron, quien también estaba asustado

-No, solo cuando se enoja demasiado, pensé que era un mito solo para asustarnos, pero veo que es real – dijo Aaron todavía asustado ((La pregunta es quien no esta asustado))

-¿Eh?

-Me habían contado que era así, pero jamás la había visto tan enojada

-Ah, Matt-kun, menos mal que nos es nada grave, y ustedes, que hacen ahí - dijo Ilana refiriéndose a los que estaban en la esquina

Ah todos les empezaron a salir miles de gotitas _anime style _encima de sus cabezas, debido al cambio de humor tan repentino de la pequeña pelirroja

-¿Ah? ¿Qué? ¿Nosotros? Nada - dijeron todos al unísono para después dirigirse a sus asientos ya que el profesor había llegado justo en ese momento

**FIN POV KAZUKI-SAN **

**POV ILANA **

Tengo miedo, todavía, de… de… de Mía, cuando se lo propone, da más miedo que Jack

Nos habían contado algo así, que mejor no la hiciéramos enojar si nos gustaba vivir, pensé que era un mito, pero, ahora, acabo de presenciarlo con mis hermosos ojos

Nota Mental: No hacer enojar a Mía

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la puerta se abriera abruptamente, como estaba casi al final del salón, no pude ver de inmediato quien era, de lo que sí me percaté, fue que todos temblaban de miedo, excepto el grupo de Tsunayoshi-kun y sus amigos, ellos estaban, ¿Preocupados? ¿Neutrales? ¿Nada? Ay no se

-Madison Ilana – escuche que me llamaba una voz bastante seria, rozando lo macabro

Me levanté de mi asiento y alcé la vista, y era nada más ni nada menos, el prefecto demonio con sed de sangre… estoy muerta

-Soy yo, que quieres – le dije, y sin querer soné un poquito amenazante, ahora sí estoy muerta

-Por causar disturbios en la hora del almuerzo y golpear a un alumno de esta escuela, serás mordida hasta la muerte – jamás pensé que me llegaría a pasar esto, primer enfrentamiento y ni siquiera llevamos una semana aquí, AL DIABLO CON SER DISCRETO, ESTE TIPO QUIERE PELEA, LE DOY PELEA

-Bien, como quieras – le dije poniéndome en posición de combate

_Paso 1: Irritar al sujeto, si lo que quiere es provocarme miedo, no va a lograrlo, y se va a enojar, jejeje (Cara malévola) _

_Paso 2: Alejarme de la sala de clases y encontrar un lugar más seguro donde luchar _

_Paso 3: Patearle el trasero, o cómo dicen en cierto país del sur de América, ¡VOLARLE LA RAJA! ((Jajajaja)) _

-Je, no importa lo que hagas, te morderé hasta matarte – dijo el chico acercándose a mi banco seguramente para dar el primer golpe, esta vez no, no me golpearan

-Inténtalo – lo amenacé, y como había previsto, dio un golpe a mi mesa a lo cual yo salte y me dirigí a la puerta para correr hacia el patio

_Paso 1 Listo… Paso 2, en proceso, lugar más adecuado, el patio_

Y así como lo armé en mi mente, me dirigí al lugar más seguro para una batalla, miré hacia atrás estaba Hibari, pero no sólo, mucho más atrás como a mil kilómetros, estaba Tsunayoshi-kun, no sé en que estaban pensando, y tampoco tenía tiempo para pensar, así que seguí corriendo hasta el patio

Cuando llegué al patio me di cuenta que habían muchos alumnos pegados a sus ventanas para ver la pelea que ni siquiera comenzaba, los chismes vuelan

**FIN POV ILANA **

**POV NO PERSONAL **

Sin darle tiempo siquiera para respirar, el prefecto atacó con todo a la pobre chica que apenas pudo darse cuenta a tiempo para esquivar los golpes del chico

-Veo que no peleas nada mal – dijo el prefecto echándose para atrás igual que la chica, dándole tiempo para respirar

-Jajaja, lo mismo digo – afirmó Ilana, quién con la mirada buscó algún arma, hasta que pudo encontrar una katana, la cual con un rápido movimiento la hizo suya, para luego correr nuevamente hacia el prefecto, quien también imitó la acción

_No perderé, no en frente de ellos _

_La morderé hasta la muerte… _

_¡PAZ! _

Un fuerte golpe con algo se oyó en toda la escuela, en el salón 2-C no podían creer lo que veían

**POV ILANA **

No podía creer lo que veía, acaso él es… ¿Quién buscamos?

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, te estás interponiendo en mi camino, sal o te morderé hasta la muerte – dijo amenazantemente el tipo ese Hibari

-Hibari, déjala, ahora – dijo Tsunayoshi-kun, pero estaba serio, y me empezó a dar miedo ((Aclaración: No está en modo híper, sólo está más serio de lo normal, Tsuna puede dar miedo cuando quiere))

-No escuchaste mis advertencias…

-No me escuchaste, es una orden – le dijo cada vez más serio Tsunayoshi-kun, yo… decidí alejarme un poquito, que lo resuelvan ellos

-No creas que…

-Hablaré con Dino – dijo Tsunayoshi-kun ¿Qué? Tengo un oído muy agudo ((Tsuna se está volviendo muy bueno en esto de persuadir a la gente xD, en este fic claro, quien lo diría))

-Tsk, bien, pero ten claro que el bebé me debe una por no morderla hasta la muerte – dijo nuevamente el psicótico con cabello genial refiriéndose a mí

-Claro – dijo Tsunayoshi, quien ya se encontraba más tranquilo, menos mal, faltaba que Yamamoto-san fuera un Hitman ((No tienes idea)) – Y no intentes atacarme por detrás, no creas que no te vi

-Tsk – fue lo último que dijo Hibari antes de desaparecer, ¿Cómo hace eso?

No me di cuenta cuando Tsunayoshi-kun se acercó a mí, me tomó por sorpresa, pero como toda una mujer supe controlarlo

-¿Estas bien Ilana-san? – me preguntó

-Sí, no te preocupes – le dije, era un chico muy atento, comparado con OTROS chicos que no voy a nombrar

Él me sonrió, yo también le sonreí, era una persona muy amable

-Mejor volvamos al salón – me dijo dirigiéndose hacia adentro

-Hai

**FIN POV ILANA **

**POV NO PERSONAL **

-Bien chicos, volvamos a la clase, el espectáculo ya terminó

-¡Quién diría que Sawada le hiciera frente a Hibari!

-Dije, que volvamos a la clase

-Hai

No pasó mucho, para que las dos figuras protagonistas de las conversaciones del salón 2-C aparecieran

-Con permiso – dijo Ilana con Tsuna detrás de ella

-¡Ah! Madison-san, Sawada-kun, pasen, por cierto, gran espectáculo – dijo el maestro

-Ah, gracias – dijo Ilana bastante humilde ((Si, claro, humilde ¬_¬))

Cuando ambos se sentaron en sus lugares, una ola de murmullos llenó el salón nuevamente

-Oe Sawada, ¿Qué fue los que hiciste? – le preguntaba uno de los curiosos, digo, preocupados por su compañero

-¿Contrataste un doble o qué? – dijo otro de los chicos

-¿O acaso hipnotizaste a Hibari?

-¿O acaso fue todo un montaje?

-¡Oigan ustedes! ¡Dejen en paz a Juudaime! – gritó Gokudera

_Décimo_ – pensó cierta chica muy inteligente, Hana

**POV HANA **

Ahora que me lo pregunto, ¿Por qué Gokudera llama así a Tsuna?

-Oe Gokudera, ¿Por qué Demonios llamas Juudaime a Sawada?

Y cómo pensé, todos esos tontos, sobre todo Sawada puso una cara como si hubiera un fantasma o algo así, tal vez los demás se hayan tragado esa estupidez de los robots, pero yo no, no soy tan tonta, sólo se actuar que es una cosa totalmente distinta

-…- no dijeron nada, lo sabía, tendré que seguirlos más de cerca

-Vamos, por qué no hablan – les dije esta vez mas amenazante para que hablaran

-Bueno, esto, yo… nosotros…

-Bien ya fue suficiente charla, sé que tiene bastantes preguntas para Sawada-kun, pero ahora no es el momento ¿Bien? Después de clases pueden hacer todo lo que quieran

_Por ahora se salvaron, pero no crean que se van a deshacer tan fácilmente de mí _

**FIN POV HANA **

**POV TSUNAYOSHI **

Por ahora nos salvamos del mar de preguntas, pero sólo por ahora, debemos salir lo más rápido posible después de clases

La hora pasó bastante rápido, demonios, me gustaría que hubiera pasado más lento para poder pensar en algo

_DING DANG DONG DANG ((Fucking Campana XD)) _

Y hecho un rayo salí lo más rápido del salón, sin siquiera esperar a Yamamoto y a Gokudera-kun, después los esperaré, en mi casa n.n'

-¡Oye Sawada espera! – no hay tiempo, ¡A correr!

((N.A: NO se preocupen, Tsuna llegó sano y salvo a su casa))

**FIN POV TSUNA **

**POV ILANA **

Ya habíamos llegado a casa, lo primero que hice fue ir a ver a Jack ((Si, lo que leyeron, tengo el presentimiento de que terminará siendo Tsundere)), entré a su cuarto y el muy desgraciado estaba durmiendo

Sin despertarlo me dirigí a su cama y toqué su frente, ya no tenía fiebre

-Qué alivio – sí que alivio, porque si no, no podría hacer esto

Tomé aire, y…

-DESPIERTAAAAA

-AAAAAH – Muajajajaja no saben cuánto adoro despertarlo

-CUAL ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA

-MEJOR AGRADECE QUE ESTUVIERA AQUÍ SI NO SEGURAMENTE TE HUBIERAS MUERTO EN LA MAÑANA

-NADIE TE PIDIO QUE VINIERAS – Eso si me dolió, estuvve todo el maldito día preocupada por él y ¿así es cómo me agradece?

No me esforcé en ocultar mi enojo, estaba muy molesta, esta vez sí, y espero que se haya dado cuenta, si no juro que lo golpearé

**FIN POV ILANA **

**POV JACK **

¿Era mi imaginación, o vi una cara molesta? Me pregunto si se habrá molestado con mi comentario ((Eres poco sutil, Jack u.u))

Definitivamente no entiendo a las mujeres

-Oye, Ilana ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada – Wow, que cortante, pero se cuándo me ocultan algo, no soy tan tonto tampoco

-Sé que me ocultas algo, ¿Qué te ocurre? – le dije, esto me está molestando

-…-

-Ilana…

-Eres un estúpido

-Y YO POR QUÉ, QUÉ TE HICE

-QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA DE NADA, HE ESTADO TODO EL MALDITO DÍA PREOCUPADA POR TU SALUD, AUQNUE HAYA SIDO POCO TIEMPO TE CUIDÉ COMO SE DEBE EN LA MAÑANA Y TU LO ÚNICO QUE HACES ES DECIR "NO ERA NECESARIO QUE VINIERAS", REALMENTE NO TE SOPORTO – Salió y dio un portazo, nunca la había visto tan molesta, y juré haber visto un par de lágrimas saliendo de los ojos de Ilana, realmente lo hice sentir tan mal

Y ahora por su culpa el remordimiento me está carcomiendo el alma, necesito ir a hablar con ella

Me levanté como pude y me dirigí a pasillo, ahí se encontraban los tres idiotas pegados a la puerta

-Hey Ilana, déjanos entrar

-…-

Sólo me dirigí a ellos, y les mandé una pequeña e inofensiva mirada asesina ((Si miras así a alguien no es algo inofensivo))

-Bo-Boss

-Déjenme pasar – los dije y los quité de mi camino ((Si los corres para qué pides permiso))

-Pero, está cerrada con llave – Dijo Matt, realmente no me conocen

**FIN POV JACK **

**POV NO PERSONAL **

A Jack sólo le bastó un tomar un poco de distancia, para que con mucha fuerza e impulso volar la puerta de una sola patada

Los demás no podían evitar tener un tic en su ojo izquierdo al ver la fuerza existente en su _jefe_

-Ahora bajen, déjenme hablar con ella, a solas – dijo Jack dándose vuelta y mandando otra mirada de asesino a sus compañeros

-Ha-Hai – y bajaron las escaleras como aves despavoridas

Cuando los tres intrusos se fueron, sólo se limitó a quedarse en la puerta

-Qué haces aquí, deberías estar descansando todavía – le dijo una molesta Ilana al muchacho que todavía estaba para en el marco de la puerta, o lo que quedaba de ella

-Vengo a hablar contigo – le dijo como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera lo más normal del mundo ((Al ser Jack, no lo es))

Esas palabras sorprendieron a la joven rubia que estaba sentada mirando al cielo (En la ventana), ¿Su violento jefe quería hablar con ella y resolver las cosas como gente civilizada?

Se dio vuelta y lo único que pudo ver bien ((O en lo único que se fijaba)) era la expresión de culpabilidad que llenaba la cara de su jefe, no, de su amigo

-Yo… lo… lo… lo lamento – dijo Jack a una sorprendida Ilana, que lo único que hizo fue pararse del lugar que estaba para dirigirse a Jack, quien ahora estaba arrodillado con la cabeza baja

-Por favor, no me hagas repetirlo – dijo nuevamente el castaño

-Jajaja no te preocupes, estás perdonado, después de todo somos amigos ¿No? – Las palabras de la chica impresionaron a Jack, después de todo son amigos desde niño

-Claro, Jajajaja – nuca oensó verlo reír, y por eso ambos comenzaron a reír, como cuando eran niños

.

.

.

-Qué es lo que pasa allá arriba

-No lo se

-El jefe está riendo

-Dije que no lo sé y tampoco me importa

-Bueno Bueno, mejor yo haré la cena

_**CASA SAWADA **_

Varias personas se encontraban reunidas en una mesa, entre ellos se encontraban un castaño y un pequeño bebé vestido de gala

-Dime Tsu-kun, ¿Pasó algo interesante hoy en la escuela?

-No-no nada – dijo el joven todavía un poco nervioso por lo ocurrido en la escuela

-¿Seguro? – dijo el pequeño bebé, Reborn

-Se-seguro

_Pues tu nerviosismo me dice otra cosa – _pensó Reborn, y al recordar a los chicos nuevos –_Desde hoy los días serán bastante interesantes_

La super intuición de Tsuna le señaló que algo malo iba a pasar

_Que planeas ahora, Reborn _

-Kaa-san, me voy a Dormir

-Buenas noches, Tsu-kun, no olvides lavarte los dientes

-Hai

_**CONTINUARÁ**_

_**Waa les gustó? Espero porque realmente puso mucho de mí en este fic, y de recompensa por demorar tanto, hice un capitulo muuuy largo **_

_**Bueno Aquí les dejo una "ficha bibliográfica" **_

_**Nombre: Jack Alexander Johnson **_

_**Nacimiento: 14 de Octubre **_

_**Edad: 14 (15 a cumplir)**_

_**Estatura: 1.75 **_

_**Peso: CONFIDENCIAL**_

_**Atributo: 4 Elementos (SPOILER) **_

_**Apariencia: Cabello castaño estilo ((Estilo Takashi de H.O.T.D, si así de hermoso me lo imagino)), Ojos Celeste CLARO, tez morena ((Ni tanto, esta entre blanco y negro, un poco más blanco)) **_

_**Biografía: Perdió a su madre a los 4 años de edad, nació en Washington D.C, fue criado por su padre, un militar, es el tátara tátara tátara nieto del primer jefe de su familia y eso lo hace descendiente directo, debido a una gran pérdida en su infancia ((un amigo muy importante)). Se convirtió en alguien reservado y hasta algo frío,y nunca sonreía; nunca piensa muy bien lo que dice, y por eso tiende a lastimar los sentimientos demás personas que lo rodean sin querer, cuando tenía 6 conoció a Ilana, a quien le guarda mucho cariño, ya que fue la única persona capaz de hacerlo sonreír nuevamente, adora las sandías y que Ilana este feliz, detesta cuando se pone triste **_

_**A pesar de su aspecto un tanto tenebroso, en el fondo ((Bien en el fondo)), él es una persona amable que se preocupa por los demás, y es la principal razón por la cual su familia lo respeta y lo quiere, aunque no se note **_

_**Y eso es todo **_

_**Colonello: Espero que así pague su deuda… KORA **_

_**REALMENTE LO SIENTO MUCHO MUCHO MUCHO, ESPERO QUE NO VUELVA A PASAR, SE ACEPTAN TOMATES, FLORES Y CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS **_

_**Colonello y Kazuki: LOS ESPERAMOS EN UN PRÓXIMO CAPITULO ¡KORA! **_

* * *

**_Una última cosa: el capítulo 8 de este fic se enceuntra un poquito retrasado por algo que se llama, EXAMEN DE COMPRENSIÓN DE LECTURA A VUELTAS DE LAS VACACIONES DE INVIERNO, lo estaré subiendo de aquí a dos semanas, PROMESA! _**


	8. Objetivo 8: Un día no tan normal

_**KHR no me pertenece, esta obra maestra esta en total resguardo en los brazos de Akira-sama, yo sólo los tomé prestados para jugar con ellos un rato **_

_**JEJEJE HOLA JEJEJE **_

_**Colonello: ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? KORA **_

_**Me acabo de dar cuenta que el cumpleaños de Jack es el mismo día que el cumpleaños de Tsu-kun **_

_**Colonello: ¿Es en serio…? (Revisa la ficha de Jack y luego la de Tsuna) WOW QUE HAS HECHO KORA **_

_**NO SE Y TAMPOCO ME IMPORTA,¡ Vamos a hacer como que Tsuna está de cumpleaños otro día! , también estoy pensando en meter a Enma en esto **_

_**Colonello: ¿Y ahora qué te hizo el pobre de Kozato? **_

_**¡Na-Nada! Sólo es que releí esta cosa y me di cuenta que hacía falta **_

_**Colonello: ¿Estas Segura? KORA**_

_**¡Deja de hacer preguntas yo misma haré que dejes de hacerlas! **_

_**Colonello: COMENZAMOOOOS**_

* * *

**OPERACIÓN X **

**Objetivo 8: Otro día no tan normal**

_**MARTES **_

_**CASA SAWADA **_

**POV NO PERSONAL **

Es un día normal en la casa Sawada, en la cual cierta madre muy despreocupada se encontraba preparando el desayuno

-¡Tsu-kun! ¡Tsuna! ¡Despierta! – gritó la Nana desde las escaleras esperando a que el adolescente se asomara

-…-

-Aaah de nuevo Tsu-kun se quedó dormido, ¿Reborn-chan, puedes ir a despertar a Tsu-kun? – dijo Nana dirigiéndose a cierto tutor pequeño con las patillas muy rizadas

-Con mucho gusto Mama – dijo Reborn, sonriendo macabramente, y nadie pareció darse cuenta

Ya arriba, el tutor se dirigió al cuarto de Tsuna, quien dormía como un bebé

Al abrir la puerta, se pudo dar cuenta del chiquero que era la habitación de Tsuna, latas amontonadas en la mesa y papeles tirados por todos lados, y el joven durmiendo con un pie fuera de la cama

-Dame-Tsuna nuca vas a cambiar ¿Eh? – dijo el Tutor mientras ordenaba al camaleón convertirse en un mazo gigante, con el cual golpeó delicadamente al joven castaño

-Itte Itte Itte, ¡¿Acaso no hay día en que pueda despertar en paz sin que me golpees?! – le gritó a su Tutor

-Entonces levántate temprano, además de que soy tu tutor y hago lo que se me plazca, y será mejor que bajes rápido, hoy tendremos un día ocupado – dijo el tutor y un brillo se mostró en sus ojos

La súper intuición de Tsuna le decía que algo estaba planeando el sádico tutor, y no era nada bueno

-¿Qué planeas Reborn?

-Ya lo descubrirás

_**EN OTRO LUGAR NO MUY LEJANO… **_

-¡DESPIERTEN DE UNA VEZ IMBÉCILES! – gritó cierto castaño muy violento a quien ya conocemos

Los tres chicos que estaban durmiendo pacíficamente hasta ese momento, cayeron de cara al suelo

La primera en recuperarse fue Ilana, quien saltó de inmediato a la defensa de sus camaradas caídos

-REALMENTE ERES VENGATIVO – Le gritó Ilana, después de recibir el susto de su vida

-SI, ESO ES POR LO DE AYER – le dijo nuevamente el castaño, Jack, quien ya se encontraba completamente recuperado

-ENTONCES PARA QUE TE DISCULPAS SI DESPUÉS LO HACES IGUAL

-ESE NO ES TU PROBLEMA

-ME CAÍAS MEJOR ENFERMO

-A QUE TE REFIERES CON ESO MOCOSA

-A QUIEN LLAMAS MOCOSA DIABLO SIN COLA

-YA CALLENSE LOS DOS Y QUEDENSE TRANQUILOS EN LA MESA HASTA QUE LES SIRVA LA COMIDA – Gritó finalmente Mía sentenciando el final de la pelea

-Ha-Hai – dijeron ambos y se quedaron callados y luego los cinco bajaron

**POV ILANA **

¡Feh! Y luego me preguntan por qué lo golpeo, es realmente insoportable, pero, tal vez sea por lo mismo que es mi mejor amigo, seguramente el piensa igual

El desayuno estaba delicioso, ¿En qué momento Mía aprendió a cocinar tan bien? Le pediré que me enseñe algún día

El silencio que había en la habitación es algo incómodo, me hubiera gustado iniciar una conversación, pero, es difícil encontrar un tema de interés, o eso creía

-Sabes jefe, ya que técnicamente eres nuevo, tendrás que ir a las oficinas del comité disciplinario – Mía fue la primera en cortar el silencio seguramente con la intención de iniciar una conversación

-¿A sí, y qué con eso? – preguntó Jack completamente desinteresado, si supiera

-¿Cómo que "qué con eso"? Ayer el presidente del comité, Hibari Kyoya, casi deja como nada a Ilana – dijo Matt, ¿Acaso es tonto, por qué le dijo? Decirle era algo innecesario, para qué complicarse la vida con pequeñeces como esa

-¿Qué? – dijo Jack y me miró, yo sólo agité las manos por delante de mí

-Lo que oíste jefe, ayer Ilana-san y Matt-kun hicieron un escándalo en hora de almuerzo, después en clase, Hibari-san entró en la sala diciendo "Madison Ilana, por causar disturbios te morderé hasta la muerte", luego, Ilana y él se pusieron a pelear en el patio, y obviamente estábamos mirando por la ventana del salón, cuando Hibari-san iba a dar el golpe de gracia…

-Eso es mentira – le interrumpí – se te olvida que yo tenía una katana de esas que se usan en el kendo y también me dirigí donde Hibari

-A claro se me olvidaba, continúo, entonces, cuando ambos iban a atacar, Tsunayoshi-kun detuvo los dos ataques con sus manos, fue sorprendente, y no sé qué le dijo a Hibari-san, pero el después se fue, y luego ambos volvieron al salón

-Eso nos da dos sospechosos…

-No es necesario – nos interrumpió Jack – yo ya tengo toda la información, pero todavía no podemos hacer nada, debemos esperar a recibir órdenes

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Aaron

-Me dices el nombre completo de tu amigo – me preguntó ¿Se refiere a Tsuna?

-¿Quién, Tsuna? – le pregunté, el asintió – Sawada Tsunayoshi

-Ya veo, así que él es… - nos dijo, odio cuando hace eso

-Él es qué – le pregunté ya harta de las frases incompletas y cosas por el estilo

-Él es el Vongola Décimo, del que tanto nos habían hablado, una persona muy fuerte y poderosa – no lo podía creer, ¿El tierno y amable Tsunayoshi-kun era el sucesor de la familia más poderosa y temida por el mundo de la mafia?

-Eso quiere decir que…

-No, no aún, quiero estar seguro de que clase de persona es antes de hacer cualquier cosa, nos dieron dos opciones, formar una alianza, o destruir a la Vongola, y obviamente, me gustaría ir por la opción más pacífica, pero eso sólo el destino lo decidirá – estaba asombrada por las palabras de Jack, era algo que jamás pensé que saldría de su boca

A pesar de ser una familia muy poderosa en américa, a ninguno de nosotros le gusta la idea de acabar con las vidas de las personas, sean enemigos o no

Matar es la conducta más salvaje y sucia que hay en este mundo, y desgraciadamente, la mafia se basa en esa palabra, pero, al conocer a Tsunayoshi-kun, me doy cuenta que él no es **ese **tipo de mafioso, él es una buena persona, estoy segura de eso

-Bien, ya deberíamos irnos, se nos hace tarde – dijo Aaron

Miré al reloj, tenía razón, me apresuré a ir por mis cosas, y de inmediato salimos de la casa

**FIN POV ILANA **

**POV TSUNAYOSHI **

Siento que hoy no será un buen día, para nada, hoy será un largo día…

_Veamos, sólo ha pasado un día, así que se lanzaran a hacerme las 1000 preguntas del infierno, tengo que ser cuidadoso con cada respuesta que dé, no debo revelar mucho, sobre todo porque Hana no se rendirá hasta descubrirnos… _

-Por cierto Dame-Tsuna, se me olvidaba decirte que el Viernes reanudaremos nuestro entrenamiento – me habló Reborn, pero juraría haber visto una mirada sádica en su rostro

ME TORTURARÁ HASTA MORIR **TTmTT **

-¡Re-Reborn! Pero por qué, no ves que ahora todos nos siguen como espías

-Eso tienes que solucionarlo, tú eres el jefe

-¡Ya te dije que no soy el jefe y no voy a ser parte de la mafia!

-Entonces por qué te estás preparando nuevamente para la ceremonia, además, ¿No escuchaste lo que te había dicho _Nono _esa vez?

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Tú eres el único capaz de hacer que Vongola vuelva a ser esa familia respetada y adorada por la gente indefensa, tú eres el único que cumple con los ideales de _Primo_, es esa la principal razón por la que _Nono _quiere que seas el jefe, bueno, y otras cosas más… - Reborn estaba hablando realmente en serio

-Será mejor que vayamos rápido, quiero resolver algo en la escuela – dijo Reborn apurando el paso, nosotros hicimos lo mismo

Ya casi llegábamos a la escuela cuando…

-TSUNA-KUN – Escuché desde atrás un voz que se me hacía bastante familiar

-E-ENMA-KUN – ((Jajajajajaj)) Era Enma, estaba corriendo a toda velocidad, vi un poco más atrás, y estaba corriendo de un perro… otra vez

-TSUNA-KUN AYUDAMEEEE

Pero no pude hacer nada, antes de que pudiera hacer algo Enma ya había pasado a nuestro lado, pero siguió corriendo, espero encontrarlo sano y salvo en el salón, jejeje n.n'

-Juudaime, mejor apresurémonos, no querremos llegar tarde

-Tienes razón

**FIN POV TSUNAYOSHI **

**POV JACK **

No estaba seguro si entrar, mejor irme y al salón y hacer como si nada

Rengo las sospechas de que el tal Hibari Kyoya también está relacionado con Sawada Tsunayoshi

_**FLASHBACK **_

_**-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te acompañe? – me preguntó Ilana sonando preocupada**_

_**-No, está bien, si el tipo te ve, seguramente se lanzará contra ti para acabarte**_

_**-Pero...**_

_**-Vayan al salón, es una orden - jojojo el "Es una orden" se me ha hecho bastante útil últimamente**_

_**-Tsk, está bien, pero por favor, no hagas nada estúpido**_

_**-¿Desde cuándo me conoces, querida Ilana?**_

_**-Desde que teníamos seis**_

_**-¿Y crees que alguna vez haría algo estúpido?**_

_**-La verdad, SI - dio media vuelta, pero en un momento se quedó quieta - Y ten cuidado con ese tipo, no es NORMAL, te lo advierto - dicho esto se fue**_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Toc Toc Toc

-...-

Toc Toc TOC

-...-

Ya se me estaba agotando la paciencia, no vine hasta aquí para quedar como un idiota esperando afuera

TOC TOC TOC

-...- Y nada, sé que me dijeron que no hiciera nada estúpido pero…

-Saben que, ya me canse - Y de una patada volé la puerta ((No tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer)), y no es que estuviera muy orgulloso pero, debo admitir que se sintió muy bien (((Todo un patea-puertas))

Entré y vi el escritorio, pero no había nadie, di un vistazo a la habitación, y en el sillón, había un chico de pelo negro que dormía como un niño, que molesto, ¡Qué clase de persona sigue durmiendo después de que rompan su puerta! ((Alguien como Kyoya))

Dejé de respirar cuando sentí movimiento de parte del chico ese

-Herbívoro ¿Quién te ha dado autorización para entrar?

-Es algo que a ti no te importa - le respondí normalmente ¿Qué? Así trato a la gente cuando me molesto ((Considérenlo hombre muerto))

-Tsk ¿Que acabas que decir herbívoro? - me pregunto amenazantemente mientras se acercaba a mí y sacaba sus... Esperen ¡Por qué ese tipo tiene armas en la escuela!

El tipo había sacado dos tontas de metal, eso aumento mis sospechas

Desgraciadamente, sólo tenemos información sobre Sawada Tsunayoshi, la información sobre sus guardianes y lo demás es casi nulo, y de lo poco que tenemos, hasta ahora este tipo no salía en ninguna

-Que es algo que no es de tu incumbencia

-Serás mordido hasta la muerte - ¿Perdón? ¿Escuche bien? Si no me equivoco ese tipo me va a "morder", espero que por mi bien solo sea una metáfora

Ese no es el caso ahora, no llevo ni siquiera 10 minutos en este lugar y ya tengo un adversario, no me importa que tan fuerte sea, quiero pelear, jejeje

-Por mí no hay problema – le dije y me puse en posición de pelea

El tipo me ataco, con todo, bueno, tal vez no, no estaba dando todo su potencial

Pude esquivar todos los golpes sin problemas, la escuela será bastante divertida, espero...

**FIN POV JACK**

**POV TSUNAYOSHI**

-Ya dinos Sawada ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste a Hibari?

-Esta vez no tienes escapatoria - Me tenían atrapado, no tenía otra esta vez ni había excusa, ellos lo vieron con sus propios ojos

-Bueno, es que yo...

-Momento! - Interrumpió Hana para no sé qué cosa  
-Antes que nada, Sawada Tsunayoshi, ¿Juras responder con la verdad, solo la verdad y nada más que la verdad? - me preguntó y todos me miraron

¿Era en serio? No sabía que me tenían tan poca confianza, y tampoco era que iba a mentirles, en total, tal vez así dejan de molestarme ((Tú tranquilo, que yo me encargo de eso))

-¡Oigan! Por qué no hacen otra cosa y de una vez por todas dejan en paz a Juudaime - dijo Gokudera-kun bastante harto con la situación

-Daijobu Gokudera-kun, no importa, en total, pensaba responderles de todas maneras - Le dije y le sonreí, fingiendo estar tranquilo

-Juudaime, ¿Esta seguro?

-Sí, ya dije que no te preocuparas

-Está bien - y con eso se quedó tranquilo

-¿Y bien Sawada? - me pregunto Hana, veo que no tengo otra opción

Puse mi mano derecha en mi corazón y la otra la alcé en el aire

-Juro responder con la verdad, sólo la verdad y nada más que la verdad - les dije, con un tono de como si estuviera un poco harto, pero al parecer le restaron importancia

-Bien, lo primero ¿Qué demonios pasó con Kozato Enma? - me preguntó Taisei

-Está enfermo - en parte era cierto, después de la misión, volvió con heridas bastante graves, después la misma herida se infectó, pero gracias a Dios que estaba más estable, pero aun así estuvo muy enfermo, y obviamente, Vongola le dio todas las atenciones para su mejora, hace ya un mes que no venía

-¿Para faltar así tan de repente?

-Estaba muy enfermo

-¿Tanto para faltar un mes?

-Era una enfermedad terrible

- ¿En serio, cuál?

- No querrás saber - (Escalofrió fingido) En estos momentos de tensión, es donde tengo que sacar algunos de mis dotes de actor ((O.O... Increíble)) ¡Y conste que estoy cumpliendo mi promesa!

-¡Tsuna-kun! - Entró Enma al salón, todos dejaron de mirarme para clavar sus miradas en Enma-kun

-¡Enma-kun! ¿Ya te sientes mejor ¿- Y para que captara mejor la indirecta, le guiñé un ojo aprovechando que nadie me miraba

**FIN POV TSUNAYOSHI**

**POV ENMA**

Logré captar la idea de Tsuna-kun, estaba en aprietos, y yo era su cómplice

-Sí, mucho mejor - No mentía, me sentía mucho mejor, pero todavía me dolía un poco la cabeza, pero nada se puede hacer, además de eso, ya estoy mejor

-Me alegro, nos tuviste muy preocupados Enma - creo que ahí sí que hablaba en serio  
-No vuelvas a hacerlo - comprendí lo que quiso decirme, agradezco que nadie más comprendió la indirecta

Todos dejaron de mirarme y se dieron vuelta nuevamente para rodear a Tsuna

**FIN POV ENMA**

**POV TSUNA**

-Bueno, ahora sigo yo, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ayer entre Hibari y tú? - preguntó Megumi

-Bueno, yo, no podía dejar que Hibari-san lastimara a Ilana-san, así que detuve su ataque y la katana de Ilana-san - Respondí con toda la sinceridad del mundo

-¿Sólo con tus manos?

-Si...

**FIN POV TSUNAYOSHI**

**POV HANA**

Podía verlo en sus ojos, lo que nos decía es completamente cierto, por muy inútil que sea, él no es ningún mentiroso

Al parecer los chicos no le creían, no voy a permitir que lo traten de mentiroso

-Dame-Tsuna que estás diciendo, eres un...

-¡EL NO ESTÁ MINTIENDO! - Los callé a todos de un grito  
-Él está diciendo la verdad, sus ojos hablan por sí solos

-E... Está bien... - dijeron molestos, sólo bastó una mirada asesina para que se comportaran

**FIN POV HANA**

**POV TSUNAYOSHI**

Le sonreí a Hana en gesto de agradecimiento, así era mejor, si hubieran terminado la frase seguramente varios de ellos habrían terminado en el hospital por quemaduras graves, cortesía de Gokudera-kun

-Bien, ahora es mi turno, ¿por qué demonios Gokudera te llama Juudaime?

Esa pregunta es imposible de responder, no puedo llegar y decir "Soy de la mafia" y peor "Soy el Décimo jefe de la organización mafiosa más poderosa en todo el mundo y en la historia", prefiero a que me traten de Dame, a que me tengan miedo o peor, que comiencen las amistades interesadas

-Esa pregunta... Es... Muy Íntima, en serio no puedo responderla - mi respuesta solo dio paso a un gran ruido que seguramente se escuchaba de aquí al edificio de los de tercer año

-PERO NOS DIJISTE QUE RESPONDERIAS TODOS

-LO JURASTE

-ERES UN COBARDE

-COBARDE

-MENTIROSO

Ya todos me tienen harto, ya no los soporto

-¡YA CALLENSE TODOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ! - Todo en silencio

-Ya tengo suficiente con todos los problemas que tengo fuera de la escuela, lo único que faltaba es que ustedes se volvieran insoportables, realmente estoy dispuesto a responder, pero, hay cosas que son muy personales o son secretos únicamente de mi familia, y no puedo decírselo a cualquiera, espero que entiendan y que me dejen tranquilo por lo menos un momento para poder ordenar mis ideas - Les dije ya mas tranquilo, espero que ellos puedan entender

-Lo entiendo - la primera que habló fue Hana - Bien chicos, creo que ya hemos molestado bastante a Sawada, dejémoslo en paz para que él pueda salir de esa confusión y ordenar sus pensamientos - Y dicho y hecho, todos se fueron a sus asientos

_**DING DANG DONG DANG **_

Ciento que esa campana nos ama ((No, lo que pasa es que yo soy buena y te tengo compasión))

**FIN POV TSUNAYOSHI**

**POV JACK**

_**DING DANG DONG DANG**_

Cuando estábamos en media pelea la campana nos interrumpió

-Tsk, esto no se quedara así Jack Johnson

-No lo dudes ni un segundo

-Puedes retirarte

-Eso es lo que iba a hacer

Ya me había retirado del lugar y me dio las "indicaciones" para poder llegar al salón de maestros, y en lo que se refiere a ese tipo, solo me dijo "Ve a la sala de maestros o kamikorosu", después de echarme de su oficina

Toqué tres veces, y abrió un señor que parecía muy... Muy... Mejor no hablo

-Que quieres... ¡Ah! Tú debes ser el mocoso que tendria que haber venido ayer

-S-sí, soy Jack

-No me importa, acompáñame hasta tu salón - ese hombre es bastante desagradable, si no fuera un maestro ya lo habría matado de un golpe, pero, solo debo soportarlo ¿No?

-Bien aquí es, si tienes dudas, no me interesa, y, o dejas de mirarme con esa cara de odio o te llevare con el CD

Jajá, para mí no había problema, total, con Hibari habíamos quedado en terminar la pelea (((Las mejores amistades se hacen peleando))

-Por mí no hay problema - le dije sonriente, el tipo solo se echó a reír

-Sí que eres estúpido, ahora entra - me dijo y me abrió la puerta

-Oh! Tu eres el joven Johnson ¿cierto? ¡Vamos que esperas, pasa!

-Hai - pasé, eche una mirada rápida al salón, casi al final estaban los chicos, busque a Ilana con la mirada y le sonreí

-Él es Jack Johnson, y como ya sabrán, debido a pequeñas complicaciones de salud, ayer no pudo unirse a nosotros

-Hola, mucho gusto - y después de que hable solo escuche un montón de chicas gritar, no entiendo a las japonesas

Daba un vistazo al salón cuando ahí lo vi...

Ahí estaba, el Décimo capo de la Familia Vongola, pero no era lo que yo pensaba, su apariencia es demasiado inocente como para pensar siquiera que está en la mafia, y menos como para pensar en es el jefe de la organización mafiosa más poderosa, Vongola

Sentía que podía confiar en él, que no era una mala persona, es por eso de que debo convencer al señor Wood de que es una excelente persona

-Johnson-kun, puedes entrarte detrás de Madison-san

-Bien

Me dirigí donde estaba Ilana

**FIN POV JACK**

**POV ILANA **

Jack, me sonrió, ahora que hizo, seguramente desobedeció mi advertencia, ese maldito engendro, le dije que se quedara tranquilo, pero claro, él sólo sabe seguir sus reglas, las de nadie más, ahora ese prefecto lo perseguiría día y noche para tener una maldita pelea

Cuando se sentó de inmediato me di vuelta para conversar/gritarle/expresarle mis ganas de golpearlo

-Y ahora qué hiciste – le dije expresando mi molestia

-Mira, lo que pasó fue que la puerta no se habría, entonces la quité de una patada, el tipo estaba durmiendo y se despertó, me dijo "Te morderé hasta la muerte", yo me puse en posición de pelea, me atacó, déjame decirte que pelea muy bien, tocaron la campana y me fui, eso

-Eres un…

-Pero, tener esa pelea me hizo pensar que tal vez él también tiene alguna relación con Vongola – Vaya… está pensando, curiosamente yo también tengo mis sospechas con ese tipo

-No sólo tú, sus compañeros ya están empezando a sospechar de Tsunayoshi-kun, pero a diferencia de nosotros, ellos no tienen idea de lo que hace o siquiera qué es Vongola

-Ya veo… seguramente él está consciente de que la seguridad de sus compañeros peligra, y los mantienen ajenos a nuestro mundo, me alegro

-Entonces…

-Eso significa que nosotros tampoco podemos hablar con ellos respecto a _eso_, por la seguridad de todos – Jack tiene razón, además de que por muy violento que sea, no le gusta meter gente inocente en nuestras peleas, eso me relaja, eso quiere decir que todavía nos queda un poco de humanidad en nuestras almas

-Entiendo, después hablaré con los demás

-Lo que debemos hacer ahora es entablar amistad con Sawada Tsunayoshi, para así confirmar lo que creemos

-A su orden, _jefe _

-Por favor, no me llames así, eres mi mejor amiga, para ti soy Jack ¿Está claro?

-Claro… - Lo sabía, le gusta que le tengan respecto, pero conmigo es diferente, no puedo demostrarle mi respeto como mi jefe, es algo imposible, veo que todavía recuerda la promesa que hicimos…

_**FLASHBACK **_

_-Así que tú serás el sucesor ¡Me alegro! – Estaba muy contenta, mi mejor amigo era el sucesor de nuestra familia, le tienen mucha estima _

_-Si… - Sonaba triste, no queríamos separarnos, ambos somos muy unidos_

_-¿Y yo puedo pertenecer a tu familia? _

_-¿Eh? _

_-Es que yo quiero ser de tu familia, y estar siempre juntos _

_-¡¿En serio?! _

_-¡SI! Ya sé, hagamos una promesa, siempre estaremos juntos, y que nunca serás mi "Jefe" _

_-Bien, siempre seremos amigos _

_-Júralo _

_-Lo juro _

_Y ambos entrelazamos nuestros meñiques _

_**FIN FLASHBACK **_

Recuerdo todavía esa promesa, la hicimos hace ya 6 años, cuando Jack fue elegido como sucesor del señor Wood…

Las clases nuevamente pasaron sin ningún imprevisto, a excepción de las clases de matemáticas, vi que Jack puso una gran cara de sorpresa, seguramente él sabe quién es ese bebé, después le pregunto

_**DING DANG DONG DANG **_

-Oh ya terminamos, bueno, mejor salgan antes de que yo los eche de aquí – Dijo Reborn-sensei mientras sacaba una pistola… ¡UNA PISTOLA! ¡TIENE UNA PISTOLA! DE DONDE DEMONIOS SACÓ ESA PISTOLA – Ah, casi se me olvida, Dame-Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, quédense aquí, necesito hablar con ustedes

-Ha-hai – Dijimos todos y salimos lo más rápido de ahí

-¿No vienen Tsunayoshi-kun?

-¿Ah? No te preocupes Ilana-san, voy de inmediato

-Hai

Y salimos del salón, todos me miraban con una cara rara ¿Ahora qué fue lo que hice? Con amigos como ellos ya no se puede tener vida social

-Vaya Vaya, veo que te preocupas mucho por Sawada Tsunayoshi – Me dijo Jack,

_Bastardo _

-¡Calla! Eso no es de tu incumbencia – Le dije, sentía la vena sobresaliente en mi cabeza, la actitud de Jack me saca de mis casillas ((Como si eso fuera poco común ¬¬))

**FIN POV ILANA **

**POV NO PERSONAL**

-¿Que querías hablar con nosotros pequeñín? - Preguntó Yamamoto después de que los cinco chicos se fueran

-Es sobre los chicos nuevos- respondió el hitman sentándose en la mesa del profesor

-¿Eh, que pasa con ellos Reborn-san? - Preguntó extrañado Gokudera

-Creo que tienen que ver con la mafia ¿cierto? - Preguntó Tsuna dirigiéndose a donde estaban los demás (Ya que antes estaba en la puerta)

-Últimamente has tenido buena racha Dame-Tsuna - Dijo Reborn, sonriendo y acariciando la cabeza de León

-Antes ya me había dado cuenta, pero quería asegurarme primero - Respondió Tsuna con un aire de orgullo

_Cada vez la súper-intuición me sorprende más... _

-¡Juudaime! ¡Eres increíble! - Gritó Gokudera con brillos en los ojos, y una gotita estilo anime se posó en todos los que estaban ahí

-No es para tanto Gokudera-kun – Dijo Tsuna poniendo sus manos en frente suyo

-¿Puedo continuar? – Dijo Reborn y luego mandó una mirada asesina a todos los que estaban ahí ((Jejeje))

-S-si – Dijeron Gokudera y Tsuna con un aura azul, mientras que Yamamoto se reía y se mostraba completamente relajado… otra vez

-Tsuna tiene razón, ellos pertenecen a la familia Lucchese (*), una familia de la mafia americana

-¿La Familia Lucchese, estás seguro Reborn-san? – Gokudera sabía quiénes eran esa familia, y estaba sorprendido al saber todavía de su existencia

-¿Por qué, hay algo malo con esa familia Gokudera-kun? – Preguntó Tsuna curioso al ver la reacción de Gokudera

-Lo que ocurre Juudaime, es que yo tenía entendido que esa familia había desaparecido hace más de una década

-Eso era lo que todo el mundo tenía entendido Gokudera, pero al parecer no eran más que farsas, y lo que más me preocupa es que no es una familia aliada a Vongola, pero tampoco es una familia enemiga

-¿Entonces… qué debemos hacer?

-Sólo preocúpense de no revelar demasiada información, y aunque no sean un peligro, sean precavidos – dijo Reborn

-Entendido…

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

* * *

_**WAAAA LES GUSTÓ? **_

_**Tenía planeado poner más, pero necesitaba subirlo, lo había prometido, PROMESAS SON PROMESAS **_

_**Haré algunas aclaraciones: **_

_**Familia Lucchesse: fue una de las llamadas "Cinco familias", que dominó las actividades del crimen organizado en Nueva York, Estados Unidos, dentro del fenómeno criminal conocido como la Mafia ((NO ME DIGAS))**_

_**Cinco Familias: Las Cinco Familias son las familias criminales principales de la Mafia italoamericana de Nueva York que han dominado el crimen organizado en la ciudad. Las Cinco Familias, bajo la sugerencia de Salvatore Maranzano, eran responsables del sistema de La Comisión, un consejo que demarcó el terreno entre las facciones previamente en guerra y que gobierna las actividades de la Mafia en Estados Unidos ((Aburidooo, ni siquiera se para que lo pongo))**_

_**Las Cinco Familias son: Bonanno, Colombo, Gambino, Genovese, Lucchese ((Esto es real, menos mal que sólo es en New York, no me imagino a Vongola))**_

* * *

_**Ahora una "Ficha Bibliográfica"**_

_**Nombre: Ilana Anastasia Madison **_

_**Nacimiento: 5 de Julio **_

_**Edad: 15 **_

_**Estatura: 1.65 **_

_**Peso: SI HABLAS TE MATO ((Gomene, Gomene))**_

_**Atributo: Aire **_

_**Apariencia: Cabello rubio, ojos azules, piel blanca, y usa ropa "random" **_

_**Biografía: Nació en New York, desde su nacimiento estuvo relacionada con la mafia, ya que su padre pertenecía a la familia Lucchese, siempre se sentía sola, ya que estaba rodeada de adultos, gente fría, no era feliz, a los 6 años conoció a Jack, y desde ese momento que son amigos muy unidos, a los 9 años descubrió que su atributo era el viento, y se convirtió en guardiana de Jack, pero nunca lo respetó ni lo vio como su jefe, siempre fue su amigo, su padre fue asesinado en un tiroteo y eso hizo que se volviera más cercana a Jack, considerándolo como su hermano**_

* * *

_**Snif Snif, que hermoso :'D **_

_**Colonello: Me haces llorar (con un pañuelo) **_

_**¿?: Feh, patrañas **_

_**Colonello y Kazuki: ¡¿QUIEN ERES TU?! **_

_**¿?: No lo sé, no tengo nombre **_

_**¿Quieres que te demos un nombre? **_

_**¿?: Si se pudiera…**_

_**Okey… bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y si tienen alguna idea para el nombre de este pequeño inner, háganmelo saber en los comentarios **_

_**Ciao Ciao **_

_**Kazuki, Colonello y el Pequeño Inner se despiden **_

_**¿?: Y quién dijo que quería despedirme **_

_**Sólo… solo hazlo quieres… **_

_**¿?: A-D-I-O-S **_


End file.
